El pianista de la muerte
by Emmipu
Summary: Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de su siniestra y tenebrosa melodía; nunca había escuchado una así, creo que solo sus dedos pueden llegar hacer tan tenebrosa esta melodía pero no tengo miedo, pues siento que lo conozco, mi alma se entrega a la música y mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de ella.
1. La fiesta

Hooola... esta historia es completamente mía (excepto por los maravillosos personajes) solo hago lo que mi loca cabeza e imaginación hacen fluir para conseguir esto... espero les guste.

* * *

Acomodo mi mascara y hecho una última mirada a mi aspecto, mi cabello semi-recogido dejando mitad de mi cabello con unas ondas castañas- parte de él cabello ocultan las cintas de mi máscara- mi vestido negro ceñido hasta la cintura haciendo que después caiga libremente hasta mis rodillas, los tacones de muerte- literalmente- negros con un poco de encaje alrededor me hacen ver mis piernas largas y más blancas de lo normal, mi cara parece de porcelana gracias a la base que puso Alice, mis mejillas rosadas natural y la parte que más me gusta… mis ojos que son más grandes detrás de mí máscara negra.

-Vamos Bella- vuelve a decir por quinta vez mi hermosa amiga apoyada en el marco de mi habitación, ella con su vestido de Minnie Mouse que la hace ver más pequeña. Sé que al lado de Jasper- que es Mickey Mouse- se verá más tierna.

-Vamos- digo tomando mi bolso de mano y mirándome por última vez en el espejo.

-A un digo que tenemos tiempo de alquilarte un disfraz de V-E-R-D-A-D- dice remarcando cada letra.

-Estoy bien con esto- digo señalando mi vestido e ignorando su sarcasmo.

-Como digas- dice restándole importancia.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían- dice Jasper mientras toma de la cintura a Alice.

-Casi que no termino con Bella, fue un reto Jaspipu- dice haciendo un puchero mientras se seca una gota de sudor falsa.

-Eres muy mala Alicepu- dice bromeando.

-Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo- dice haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué te parece duende?- pregunta.

-Creo que Alicepu comienza a gustarme- dice dándole un beso.

-Estoy aquí ¿recuerdan?- digo subiendo a la parte de atrás del auto de Jasper.

-Lo sé- dice Alice mientras rodea el auto, sostiene la mano de Jasper y luego lo besa; esté abre la puerta del copiloto para ella y luego de esto rodea rápidamente el auto.

-¿Listas chicas?- pregunta Jasper mientras ajusta su cinturón, ambas asentimos.

El motor del auto ronronea primero y luego comenzamos avanzar mientras los árboles pasan como sombras alrededor de nosotros, fijo mi mirada en las manos entrelazadas de Alice y Jasper, sonrió.

Jasper conduce durante una hora hasta llegar a nuestro destino… la casa "embrujada".

-Es un poco tenebrosa ¿o es solo imaginación mía?- digo mirando detenidamente la casa deteriorada con un toque lúgubre- Seria hermosa si se arreglara y se pintara un poco- pienso en voz alta.

-Dicen que acá murió una familia- comenta Alice.

-Era la familia Cullen- comento- bueno eso dicen los rumores.

-Fueron asesinados- dice Jasper- un psicópata entro a su vivienda mientras los tres integrantes de la familia dormían, los mato uno por uno- mientras relata busca con la mirada un lugar donde estacionarse.

-Parece que vino toda la escuela- dice Alice centrando su mirada en la fila de auto que ahí estacionados.

-Yo creo que todo Forks- digo, miro a Jasper por el retrovisor- continúa Jaspi.

-Ok- ríe- Ninguno se esperaba aquella noche de que fueran a morir, cuenta la leyenda que el último integrante, el hijo, que dormía en la habitación del último piso; mientras escuchaba los pasos del asesino subiendo a su habitación tuvo el tiempo de hacer un pacto con un demonio- Alice se encoge en su asiento- el demonio le dio sus dones- miro por el retrovisor un la gran luna que está encima de nosotros- velocidad y fuerza; el hijo de los Cullen esperó pacientemente al asesino de sus padres, estaban recostado en la cama esperando al asesino y cuando sintió el cuchillo a punto de caer encima de él- nos mira a ambas y pone " un ambiente de suspenso"- los mato.

-Casi que no los sueltas cariño, casi me hago vieja esperando a que dijeras esas palabras- soltamos unas carcajadas "disimuladas", el rodea los ojos y continúa.

-Cuentan que se suicidó después de haber matado el asesino y de haber enterrado a sus padres; pero el cuerpo del hijo de los Cullen nunca fue encontrado, las suposiciones son de que cada noche como esta, recordando la muerte de sus padres el reaparecer o vuelve y mata a alguien.

-Ósea nunca murió- dice Alice mirándose en un espejito.

-Eso parece- finaliza Jasper.

-Es un poco triste y horrible esa historia- susurro.

-Que tierna- dice Jasper pero sé que se está burlando.

-Es una mentira- dice Alice- si da un poco de miedo y sería muy triste si fuera de verdad pero solo la inventaron unos borrachos y fumados tipos estaban acá- dijo retocando su maquillaje, todos nos quedamos callados metidos en nuestros propios mundos: Alice en el mundo del "se me corrió el delineador", Jasper en el mundo de "Donde coños me estaciono" y yo bueno en los mundos de "Pobre familia y de inventando mundos".

Cuando Jasper por fin encontró un lugar donde estacionar, todos suspiramos.

-Vamos a la fiesta- dije tomando valor para salir al frío.

-Claro- contestaron ambos.

Cuando baje del auto sentí el frío recorrer mis brazos y piernas desnudas, inmediatamente me arrepentí de no haber traído un abrigo, el frío me estaba congelando los huesos y podía ver el humo que soltaba la respiración de Alice y Jasper.

Fije la vista en nuestro auto- auto de Jasper- y la distancia que quedaba la casa, hubiera sido una distancia considerable si llevará unos tennis en vez de unos tacones de 15 centímetros. Alice fijo la mirada en Jaspe e hace un puchero, este suspiro divertidamente y comenzó a cargarla- gruñí.

-Ya vamos a llegar Bella- dijo Alice mientras jalaba el cabello rubio de Jasper.

-Lo dices por que no estas sufriendo.

-Lo estoy- dice soltando el mechón de este.

-Jasper te está cargando- grito.

-Miren va pronto llegaremos- dice Jasper.

-SI-grita Alice, yo suspiro y sigo caminando fijando mi mirada en la tierra buscando partes seguras para caminar.

-Siento como si estuviera evitando minas- pienso en voz alta.

-Tranquila Bella de regreso te cargo a ti- dice Jasper.

-Ese es mi amigo- digo besando su mejilla.

Después de sufrir unos minutos-que se me hicieron eternos- Llegamos a la fiesta, al entrar a esta sentí un calor sofocante, camine abriéndome paso mientras empujaba algunas personas e insultaban- aprovecharon y me tocaron el culo- idiotas.

-Estaremos en la barra- grito Alice señalando una enorme mesa rodeada por algunas personas que aún se sostenían en pie, tomo la mano de Jasper y se lo llevo con ella.

Camine buscando algún lugar donde no hubiera tantas personas llegue a un punto donde no tenía que empujar a nadie y había centímetros considerables que me separaban de los demás me apoye en la pared mientras me quitaba los tacones, me estaban matando los pies.

-¿No sabes quien la organizo?- dijo una voz chillona.

-No, solo me llego un correo donde decía la dirección- contesto una chica.

-¿Y no conocías el correo, o algo así de quien te la envió?- pregunto de nuevo la voz chillona.

-No, al principio lo tome como una broma pero luego todos comenzaron hablar de "la gran diosa fiesta misteriosa" y no me la podía perder- río

-Cool- respondió la voz chillona, escuche el sonido de unos tacones acercándose así que me escabullí pero choque con una pared o mejor dicho un chico.

-Perdona no estaba viendo. Dije levantando las manos pero al instante me arrepiento, llevo en cada mano un tacón así que las bajo rápidamente y los escondo detrás de mí espalda, el ríe y siento como mis mejillas comienzan arder.

-Tranquila- sonríe regalándome una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Vale- digo, nuestros ojos se conectan por un momento y siento que ya no pertenezco a este mundo, me siento segura y en un lugar al que podría llamar hogar, consiente ya de lo que hago agacho la cabeza y muevo mi mano a modo de despedida, no espero ninguna respuesta por parte de él, solo corro hacia algún lugar alejado que aquel chico, cuando estoy segura que estoy lo suficientemente lejos de él, camino unos pocos centímetros para buscar una silla vacía, cuando visualizo una, corro hacia ella antes de que alguien la tome.

Miro mis pies descalzos y luego fijo mi mirada en mis manos los tacones sigue ahí, me sonrojo rápido me los pongo. Pienso en el chico- el sonrojo de antes vuelve a mí- su cabello cobrizo hacía que mis manos cosquillaran y tuvieran ganas de pasar mis dedos por cada fibra de su cabello, llevaba una máscara completamente negra resaltando su piel pálida y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sus labios carnosos- mis mejillas ya arden al recordar esos labios- su traje negro con una capa lo hacía tener un aura de misterio y sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa, sonrió idiotamente.

Las luces se encienden y se dirigen al principio de una escalera, captando la atención de varios invitados- incluyéndome-. Un chico que esta disfrazado de Mario- que pareciera que va a romper el traje- acompañado por una chica rubia que esta disfrazada de princesa – Peach- son iluminados por luces.

-Hola, hola, HOLA- dice "Mario" mientras ríe- Soy Emmett o Mario por esta noche- dice señalando su gorra, varios ríen y algunas chicas suelta uno que otro suspiro, mientras que otras murmuran- y la chica a mi lado es mi novia Rossalie- abraza a la chica posesivamente, sonrío al notar la decepción de algunas chicas- todos pensara que soy el chico quien envió las invitaciones a esta grandiosa fiesta- Señala el lugar y todos gritan y algunos aúllan- la verdad es que no- todos se miran entre ellos confundidos- la verdad será revelada a los que aún se sostengan de pie, tenga un poco de conciencia y sigan vivos- se ríe malvadamente, vario vuelven a gritar, yo solo me encojo en mi asiento, por alguna extraña razón sus palabras viene cargadas con un significado más- bueno una de las sorpresas de la noche es esta- alguna de las luces que iluminaban a "Emmett y Rossalie" ahora iluminan al chico al chico con el que me tropecé- les presento al pianista de la muerte- sonríe como un niño- aplaudan chicos y chicas- grita este, toma a su chica y desaparecen en la oscuridad pues las luces ahora se centraban en el chico cobrizo o anteriormente nombrado " el pianista de la muerte".

"El pianistas muerte" recorre con la mirada el lugar y luego hace una reverencia- varias chicas suspiran. Roma asiento elegantemente frente a un hermosos piano de cola que brillan por las luces, sus manos acarician suavemente el piano y como si yo fuera l piano siento sus delicados dedos pasar por mi cuerpo.

Oprime una tecla y repentinamente me paro, paso la mirada por el lugar y observo como si estuviéramos en un hechizo todos están de pie en la misma posición que yo, el chico cobrizo comienza con unas notas suaves y varias personas incluyéndome nos dirigimos a la pista y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo lento de la melodía, oprime sus dedos sobre el piano haciendo que este suelte unas notas fuertes – el sonido es como una vibración en mis huesos- levanto mi rostro y miro al chico, el mira fijamente Las teclas como si en ellas estuvieran escrito la respuesta a todo, comienza a mover velozmente sus dedos por las teclas del piano haciendo que este casi tonara vida, de él comienzo a salir un ritmo siniestro.

Mi cuerpo reacciona y comienzo a moverme inconscientemente, doy una que otra vuelta, me siento como si no fuera yo, como si pudiera ver de otras perspectiva mi cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de su siniestra y tenebrosa melodía; nunca había escuchado una así, creo que solo sus dedos puedes llegar hacer tan tenebrosa esta melodía pero no tengo miedo, pues siento que lo conozco, mi alma se entrega a la música y mi cuerpo al ritmo de ella. Observo sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, siento que saltara a mí… pero, no lo hacen cambio me regala una brillante sonrisa ladina que hace que mi corazón deje de latir… casi literalmente; siento que la oscuridad invade mi cuerpo pero en vez de preocuparme me emociono y miro fijamente esos ojos, la melodía se detiene y freno abruptamente, la gente alrededor que en un momento había desaparecido vuelve aparecer, todos hacer una reverencia, hago una también un poco torpe. Siento las manos de alguien en mi muñeca, bajo la mirada a mi muñeca y luego la elevo buscando el sueño o dueña de esa mano, una sonriente Alice me mira fijamente.

-Fue grandioso- dice alegremente- dime que lo sentiste- paso mi mirada a Jasper que también sonríe.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco distraída.

-La descarga de adrenalina- asiento- fue grandiosa- suspira- es muy difícil de definir pero me sentí como…

-¿Si tu fuera el piano y sus manos te estuvieran recorriendo y tocando?- juro que solo me escuche cuando dije eso.

-SI- grita- ¿Jasper?- este asiente- Juro que pensé que era la única en este lugar, si no hubiera sido por que Jasper me apretaba la mano me lo hubiera creído- asiento

-Fue grandioso, tengo que admitir que nunca he escuchado una canción así y si el la compuso mis respetos, fue grandiosa- comenta Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Fue extraño- susurro

-Con cuerdo con ello- doce Jasper.

-Yo sentí al principio como si una fuerza me empujara a pararme y luego a bailar- dice Alice mientras da pequeños brincos. Río.

-Opino lo mismo duende- digo, ella borra rápido la sonrisa de su rostro y se pone pálida.

-Perdona Al- digo tomándola del brazo- era bromeando y…

-No- dice ella- digo tranquila, quiero ir a tomar algo vamos Jasper- dice ella sin preguntarle, toma a Jasper del brazo; Jasper me mira y con la mirada me dice que nos vemos después yo asiento- te quiero- me da un torpe beso en la mejilla

-Cuídate, ya sabes el punto de encuentro- dice un Jasper que es jalado por una Alice que empuja bruscamente algunas personas para desaparecer entre ellas. Frunzo el ceño por el raro comportamiento extraño de Alice.

Miro al lugar donde hace unos pocos minutos estaba el cobrizo pero ya no estaba ahí- suspiro de lastima- comienzo buscando unos ojos verdes que pertenezcan a un cobrizo, busco alrededor de la multitud, cuando no encuentro nada, pienso dar unos pocos pasos para buscarlo pero unos dedos largos de una mano delgada me sujetaban la cintura, doy la vuelta lentamente y sonrío idiotamente, es él.

-Hola-susurro, él sonríe y me besa la mano. Sonrió.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen- dice, mi piel se eriza cuando escucho su apellido.

-Cullen- susurro bajo, tanto que ni yo me alcanzo a escuchar- El pianista- susurro más alto para que él escuche.

-Exactamente él- ríe, su risa es una melodía para mi oído- y tu preciosa ¿cómo te llamas?- dice quitando sus manos de mi cintura.

-Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella- digo, extendiendo mi mano, él la toma la estrecha y cuando pienso que la va a soltar rápidamente deposita un leve beso sobre esta, me estremezco al sentir sus labios fríos.

-Hermoso nombre- sonríe y me derrite su sonrisa- ¿Bailas?- asiento, Edward pone sus manos en mi cintura, yo hago lo adecuado y coloco mis manos en sus hombros.

-Claro de luna- reconozco la canción que comienza a sonar.

-¿La conoces?- dice asombrado, asiento tímidamente- es muy raro encontrar a personas y más chicas con gustos clásicos- me encojo de hombros.

-Es hermosa- comentó.

-Como tú- sonrió y me sonrojo, miro a mi alrededor todas las personas han desaparecido y han sido remplazadas por muebles- tal vez como lo era esta casa.

-Hay muebles- susurro con calma, es extraño, pero, no tengo miedo.

-Como era mi casa- dice, me aparto un poco de él.

-¿Tu casa?-pregunto, él me pega más a él y yo paso mis manos enredándolas detrás de su cuello inconscientemente.

-Antes vivía aquí con mis padres- comenta tranquilamente mientras recorre con su mirada el lugar, me tensó- _debo de estarme volviéndome loca- pienso_ \- éramos una familia unida hasta esa noche- aprieta mi cintura y suelto un gemido de dolor- disculpa- niego con la cabeza y me aparto un poco.

-Eres el de la….- me tapa la boca y sonríe, sus ojos brillan y se ponen rojos como la sangre. Grito pero su mano lo ahoga.

-Eres muy ingenua Isabella- dice, la gente vuelve aparecer cuando termina su oración, todo me da vueltas y me duele un poco la cabeza, miro ambos lados y han desaparecido los muebles, lo empujo bruscamente y cuando estoy a punto de gritar ponen una canción que hace que mis oídos duelan.

-Está muy alto-digo poniendo mis manos intentando de tapar mis oído de esa estúpida música.

-Shhh- me tapa la boca rápidamente, por un momento sus ojos se conectan con los mí; aparto la mirada y trato de zafarme de él- iremos arriba y hablaremos mejor- intento de nuevo zafarme pero es inútil, no logro moverme ni un milímetro. Me llevo casi arrastrando al último piso; las personas con las que no topábamos seguían bailando, tomando o hablando y no se percataban de nosotros, en varios momentos golpee a vario o los tomaba pero no se percataban de mí, como si no pudieran verme ni sentirme. Se me hiela la sangre de solo pensar que este chico, el que está tomando mi mano y arrastrándome sea el mismísimo hijo de los que murieron aquí, asesino y también que sienta una atracción extraña por él- _también un demonio- me recordó mi mente._

-Llegamos- dice como a modo de celebración; es un cuarto espacioso, tiene una cama con aspecto viejo y deteriorado, el polvo la cubre haciendo parecer la colcha de otro color y de una textura suave, las ventanas sucias, pero, aún se puede observar la hermosa luna que está afuera y el bosque que se extiende hasta algún límite, al frente de la cama, un sucio escritorio de madera bien pulida de tres cajones, contiene encima de él un libro, un espejo y un retrato de alguna familia, cerca de esta hay una mecedora y en el suelo un sucio tapete ovalado. Vuelvo a la realidad y dejo de observar las bellas cosas, me topo con unos rojo y reacciono, me aparto rápidamente de él y corro a la puerta pero esta es cerrada frente a mí.

Grito; él se acerca lentamente y yo pego mi espalda a la puerta tratando de alejar de él y de forzar la puerta- _es inútil-_ quedamos frente a frente, ojos chocolate contra rojos, mi respiración es fuerte, puedo escuchar el latir de mi corazón, siento una gota de sudor frió deslizarse por mi espalda, el aliento de él, olor a vainilla, su olor inunda mis fosas nasales pero aparto la mirada.

-Se mudaron en 1929- dice dándome la espalda, ignorando mi pregunta- mi padre un reconocido doctor y mi madre una ama de casa que solo se preocupada por la llegada de su único hijo- específica, me mira fijamente, trato de apartar la mirada pero algo me lo impide, camina lentamente por toda la habitación con las mano en la espalda dándole un aspecto elegante- una familia feliz, los que estaban cerca de ellos podían comprobar que esa familia era la más unida que habían conocido, la madre cocinaba exquisito y era muy bondadosa- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía frente a mí.

-HA- grito, pasa su nariz por mi garganta.

-Tanto que los llevaría a la muerte- susurra pone ambas manos encerrándome entre y la puerta- era 1932 un señor toco la puerta de esa familia esa noche y dijo venir de un pueblo lejano, había escuchado que hospedaba a personas- gruño- la madre lo dejo entrar, le brindo un techo y una comida, al pasar de los días el hijo de la familia comenzaba a desconfiar del nuevo húespeded. Los padres lo ignoraban por sus locas ideas.

El día 26 de Abril en 1932 en una fría noche con una luna llena como esta, todos se fueron a dormir, el hijo se quedó despierto, pues, tenía un mal presentimiento, decidió leer un libro pero al ver que no conseguía concentrarse lo dejo encima de su escritorio al lado de la foto familia que él tenía- voltee a mirar el escritorio que tenía un libro y una de alguna familia. Trague saliva- escucho un golpe en la cocina, asustado tomo una bata y bajo sigilosamente- cierra los ojos- nunca se imaginó encontrarse una escena como tal, su madre estaba tirada en el frío suelo de la cocina encima de un charco de sangre que brotaba de ella, el hijo asustado subió corriendo para avisarle al padre en el camino encontró a su padre y este le dijo que se escondiera en su habitación, el hijo apunto de marcharse volteo a ver a su padre, este lo abrazo y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, el hijo subió un escalón y vio la espalda de su padre bajas por las escaleras.

Nunca pensó que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida- hizo una pausa y se sentó en el piso mirando hacia la nada.

El hijo obedientemente subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, estuvo tratando de escuchar de lo que pasaba a ya abajo, pero le fue imposible, hasta que escucho otro golpe, asustado corrió a su cama, quedo todo en silencio hasta que escucho unos pasos. Sabía que no era los pasos de su padres estos eran bruscos y lentos- suspiro, y se dirigió a mí, estaba ves no me aleje y note una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-El asesino de su madre y tal vez ahora el de su padre subía las escaleras hacia donde estaba él; con la poca cordura que le quedaba recurrió a lo único que le vino a la mente… un pacto-dijo, me tomo de las manos dirigiéndome a la alfombra, hizo arrodillarme encima de la sucia alfombra.

Observo a Edward, frente a mí, esta arrodillado igual que yo, mira directamente sus manos que tienen las mías, pero eso no hacía que no pudiera ver sus ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza- mi corazón se encogió.

-Había escuchado de los pactos en alguna clase de historia o religión- continua contando- en ese momento no le importó recordar, solo tomo una hoja y comenzó a decir las palabras, cuando finalizo el rito, un chico casi de la misma edad que él apareció frente a él, confuso se apartó u preguntó si era el demonio (su demonio), este riendo contesto que si – Edward levanto la mirada y me miro por unos segundos antes de retomar la historia- el pacto fue sencillo- sonrió- solo tenía que poner sangre en la hoja y pedir los poderes o "dones" como el los llamo; el hijo de la familia hizo todo lo que él le pidió, y logro tener los dones, recibió; velocidad, fuera, sentidos desarrollados, hipnosis e inmortalidad; el hijo solo quería vengar la muerte de sus padres, el demonio desapareció cuando termino el proceso, el hijo espero pacientemente en la cama, podía escuchar los pasos, los latidos del asesino, cuando el asesino entro en su habitación no respiro ni pestañeo, solo espero a que levantara el arma para matarlo- Edward se levantó y camino hacia la cama.

-¿Qué paso?- susurre aun arrodillada, Edward volteó y me miró fijamente, se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Cuando alzo el chichillo, el hijo se volteó, el asesino sonrió y el hijo también, el asesino retrocedió un paso por la expresión del hijo, el hijo salto hacia a él, no tenía ningún arma- sonrió- aparte de sus colmillos- mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón se detuvo- bebió cada gota de su sangre, paraba y lo hacía sufrir rompiendo cada uno de sus huesos, no le importó su suplicas de piedad ya que él no se las había dado a sus padres y ni siquiera a él; luego de haberlo matado, corrió a ver a sus padres, quiso llorar su muerte, enserio que quise… quiso- agacho la cabeza era él, **lo sabía-pensé** \- hizo una tumba para cada uno, los enterró sintiendo el dolor que esto conllevaba- suspiro- nunca pensara ver morir enfrente tuyo a tus padres y de tal forma, pero, menos enterrarlos tú mismo-detuvo su narración y fijo su vista en mí,, ya no tenía sus ojos rojos ahora eran verdes esmeralda, brillaban por las lágrimas que no podía derramar.

Me pare y me acerque a él, retrocedió, pero seguí insistiendo, acerque mi mano a sus mejilla y la acaricie, sus ojos conectaron con los míos, lo acerque a mí y rodee con mis brazos su torso

-Fingí mi muerte- susurro, sus dedos trazaba círculos en mi espalda- pero mi cuerpo no fue encontrado, soy inmortal, trate de matarme pero no pude y…

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-Esto- señale el lugar.

-¿El traerte a mi habitación?, ¿el contarte mi historia?, ¿el haber hecho la fiesta?- pregunto

-Son buenas preguntas, pero, me refería a la fiesta- explique.

-Tengo unos asuntos que resolver- se encoge de hombros

-Explicame- insisto.

-¿No me quieres preguntar lo demás?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Vale- suspiro- ¿Me explicaras por qué también?

-Déjame responderte las primeras preguntas.

-Vale responde.

-Te traje a mi habitación para contarte la historia, este lugar es más privado- asiento de acuerdo- y los recuerdos son más vividos acá- me siento un poco incomoda pero no aparto mi mirada de él.

-¿Y la otra?- pregunto

-Eres muy impaciente- ríe

-Si acostum…- me detengo a mitad de frase al darme cuenta del significado de mis palabras, agacho la cabeza- solo responde no me gusta el misterio y menos las sorpresas- le advierto

-Te conté la historia que creí que tenías que saber el porqué de tu muerte- retrocedo dos pasos sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- grito

-El asunto que tengo pendiente es esta casa, muchas personas vienen aquí pensando que es un lugar abandonado y lo pueden utilizar y odio eso.

-Pues échalos, no se compra la casa, hazte pasar por el propietario- digo alterada- hay mejores soluciones.

-Ya lo he intentado y es más complicado de lo que piensas- pasa sus dedos largos entre su cabello alborotado- hay personas que saben que soy un misterio y tiene imágenes o fotos mías- suspira- puede reconocerme y la mejor solución para es que si "mato" a alguien ellos no volverán- dice

-¿Por qué pones "mato" entre comilla?- digo entrecerrando los ojos

-Ya lo veras- corre hacía mí, me hace chocar contra la pared, recorre mi cuello con su nariz, siento su respiración sobre esta área.

-Quie-eto vam-pii-iro- tartamudeo.

-Oblígame- deposita un beso en la área de mi cuello, tiemblo y se me hiela la sangre. Comienzo a sentir algo filoso en esa parte. Sus colmillos.

-NO- grito, se aparta y mira mis ojos- no quiero morir- susurro.

-No lo harás- se acerca lentamente, me siento como una presa, me regala una sonrisa ladina- Todavía no- susurra en mis labios, ya no siento mis piernas, él me toma mi cintura y luego me besa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :3

espero que le halla gustado o les halla entretenido (no soy buena en esto) por lo que notaran es mi primera vez en esto.

Quisiera saber sus opiniones ( buenas o malas todo se acepta)

Esta historia costa d capitulos, como dije es una loca idea que he tenido y quisiera arriesgarme viendo que les parece (si esto resulta bien espero que si publicare los otros capítulos)

No alargo más esto.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aca (así no te halla gustado) es de loco esto.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil Emm.


	2. Humillación y recuerdos

Hoooola :3

* * *

Parte 2

La situación era bizarra, Edward me sostenía de mi cuello mostrándome hacia las personas que habían llegado a la "fiesta", Emmett caminaba lentamente ignorando los comentarios e intento de las personas para llegar a mí- salvarme ya no era una opción.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- dijo Emmett mientras hacia una reverencia ocultando una sonrisa mientras hacia esta - he hablado de sorpresas esta noche como recuerdan- un silencio ocupo el lugar.

Busco entre la multitud algún rostro conocido, ubico a Alice al final de las escaleras siendo frenada por Rossalie, trato de zafarme de las manos de Edward para correr donde ella, pero es inútil.

\- cualquier intento estúpido para salvar a esta…-Emmett fija su mirada en mí pensando en sus palabras, su mirada no es fría es hasta compasiva- humana lo…- escupe las palabras.

Alice grita interrumpiendo a Emmett mira hacia el piso con los ojos como platos, busco lo que a ella la ha puesto así, Jasper esta tumbado en el piso, ella llora y se tira al piso junto a él.

-JASPER- grita, coge la mano de este y luego acaricia su cabello- No, no, no- dice esta y luego fija su mirada en Rossalie, Alice la mira con odio, no comprendo lo que pasa, porque llora, Alice se abalanza a Rossalie y esta con un ágil movimiento la toma del cuello y se lo parte. Grito, me muevo apenas un poco pero Edward me detiene, vuelvo la vista a la escena donde mi amiga está en el piso igual que Jasper ahora lo entiendo, los ha matado.

Todo se me nubla, mis lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas y varios sollozos salen de mi garganta, todas las personas gritan y algunas corren hacia las salidas pero ninguna sale.

-Los llevara a la muerte- dice Emmett, no entiendo al principio por que sus palabras pero mi conciencia me hace recordar lo anterior- _**cualquier intento inútil para salvar a esta humana los llevara a la muerte**_ -¿Quieren salir?- varios siguen forzando las salidas, algunos tiran sillas y lo que encuentran en su camino hacia las ventanas ,pero estas no se rompen, algunos se tiran hacia la puertas y noto que algunos están sangrando-¿Quieren vivir?- pregunta Emmett con voz tenebrosa, sus ojos al igual que Edward y por lo que puedo notar también de Rossalie están rojos .

-AUXILIO- comienzan a gritar algunas chicas y chicos; los chicos buscan más objetos que tirar pero los han agotado. Cuando se dan cuenta de esto comienzan a correr a varias direcciones tratando de buscar más salidas o esconderse.

Noto que me está faltando el aire, un nudo se instala en mi garganta,mis lágrimas siguen rodando sobre mis mejillas, siento el dolor de mi cuello, las manos de Edward me aprietan, pero no lo suficiente; pero me duele más el pecho, mi corazón se ha roto. Edward tal vez nota el dolor de mi cuello y mi falta de mi respiración y me deposita en el suelo, trato de correr pero fallo en el intento, mis piernas fallan y caigo al piso, veo entre los barrotes de madera de la escalera como Emmett y Rossalie muerden los cuellos de alguna de las personas.

-Todo acabara- me susurra Edward aparto mi rostro de sus dulces labios con miedo, tomo la poca fuerza que me queda y salgo a correr, milagrosamente no tropiezo cuando bajo las escaleras pero al final de estas me encuentro con una Rossalie con la boca llena de sangre. Grito y corro hacia la derecha, pero Emmett ahora me acorrala, busco alguna salida desesperada, mi corazón late rápido, mi respiración es agitada y comienza a fallarme; deslumbro la cocina y comienzo a correr hacía ella, no oigo que nadie me esté siguiendo, recorro rápidamente la cocina buscando alguna lugar donde correr o esconderme, veo un cajón lo suficientemente grande para poder meterme, abro rápido pero sigilosamente el cajón e intento entrar en él, mi cuerpo cede al lugar tan pequeño, es incómodo pero con un poco de suerte podre sobrevivir unos minutos más, rodeo mis piernas y agacho la cabeza para estar más cómoda, siento mis mejillas mojadas y frías, el rápido latir de mi corazón y mi respiración son algunos de los sonidos que logro captar aparte de los gritos de varias chicas y chicos; trato de pensar de alguna forma de poder salir pero las posibilidades son muy pocas (nulas).

-Los dejaremos vivir pero con una condición- escucho a Emmett a lo lejos, varias personas se quedan calladas- la vida de la humana que estaba aquí hace algunos minutos antes por la de todos ustedes ¿Qué les pareces?- este comienza a reír como si mi vida fuera un juego, varios murmuran.

-Yo la matare si tengo que sobrevivir- comienza a decir alguna chica que está cerca de mí, tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando que mi respiración y el sonido de mi corazón no se logre escuchar.

Comienzan a sonar varios pasos por todos lados- me pone nerviosa- los escucho como si estuvieran al lado mío y encima de mí. Escucho murmureos de personas pero siempre dicen las mismas palabras – _ **encuentrela.**_

Si esta era mi forma de morir, era la peor, no me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir pero esta era la forma más humillante, cobarde y cruel para que muriera, no recordaba el momento donde hubiera sido tan mala, la poca bondad y alma de los que estaban buscándome me daban asco, pero luego pensé **-¿haría lo mismo solo por sobrevivir? ¿Entregaría a alguien indefenso por mi vida? ¿No me detendría a pensar en lo que le harían si lo hacía?**

-Cuando encuentren a nuestra querida Isabella los dejaremos libres pero tendrá que prometer no volver, estaremos acá esperándolos no nos importaría jugar un poco con ustedes- dijo Rossalie, escuche la risa de Emmett.

-Para hacer esto más divertido- propuso Emmett- solo tendrán 30 minutos para encontrarla si no la encuentran cada uno morirá- escuche algunos bufidos, llantos, y varias cosas romper- no se enfaden solamente es para ponerle más diversión.

Después de esto se escuchaban más pasos, rompían cada cosa a su paso. Estaba aterrada pero me alarme más cuando escuche que abrían cajones- estaban cerca de mí- nunca había recurrido a dios pero comencé a rezar y a llorar.

Sentí una luz en mi rostro - **¿El cielo?**

-La encontré- grito un chico, me tomo por mi brazo y me saco bruscamente, mi cabeza choco con el cuerpo del chico, este sonreía feliz pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto que varias persona se abalanzaban- YO LA ENCONTRE- gritaba este, su mano cada vez me apretaba más y más mi brazo.

-Suélteme- chille, pero me ignoro, a cambio recibí varios jalones de diferentes personas, sentí como me tomaban de mis piernas, mis brazos, hasta de mi ropa, cada vez que me jalaban mi ropa se rasgaba- SUELTENMEN- gritaba pero nadie me soltaba, empuje, luche, mordí pero no me soltaban, si me libraba de uno otro me tomaba.

Mi vestido estaba hecho un desastre quedaba tan poca tela que se veía mi ropa interior, yo lloraba al recordar que era un regalo de Alice y Jasper, y llore más al recordar que ellos ya no estaban, estaban muertos.

Deje de insistir y me deje guiar, ya no sentía mi cuerpo y eso… me gusto, veía todo de otra perspectiva como si estuviera viendo la televisión, era ver como una chica indefensa, con apenas tela tapándole su cuerpo que temblaba era acorralada en un círculo por una gran mayoría de personas, era jalada por cada uno, los que no estaban jalando empujaban para poder tomarla… era humillante.

-La encontraron- grito Rossalie, todos pararon abruptamente y le dieron espacio, esta me tomo del brazo y delicadamente me llevo hasta las escaleras, de vuelta con Edward; vi tristeza en la mirada de él pero no sentí nada, era solo un cuerpo.

El me tomo de los brazos de Rossalie y me tomo de la cintura exhibiéndome como un animal frente a todos- suspire y las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban rodaron.

-Como habíamos dicho antes se podrán ir pero no volverán a esta casa- hablo Edward- si llegan a volver no tendremos piedad a matarlos a ustedes ni a nadie que llegue a pisar alguno de los terrenos de esta casa por lo que podran comprobar- señalo los cuerpo de las personas que estaban muertas, todos asintieron asustados- Emmett- miro a este- Rossalie abran las puerta y ya saben que hacer- estos dos asintieron y se dirigieron a las puertas, cuando estuvieron casi abiertas todos corrieron hacia ellas, sentí un poco de aire fresco.

Grite, todos voltearon a verme, Edward había clavado sus colmillos en mi cuello y sentía como succionaba mi sangre. Todos los que había volteado a mirar gritaron y empujaron a Emmett y Rossalie para poder salir, caí al suelo frío, sentí como mi vida se iba, pude ver como las personas corrían y una por una caía al suelo, muertos; los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Cerré los ojos pero el ruido de unos pasos y llantos me hicieron abrirlos.

-Correrán el rumor de todo lo que paso- dijo Edward con voz fuerte- no contaran la parte de que mordieron cuellos y que parecían vampiros, no les creerán, contaran que unos asesinos los encerraron y fueron matando uno por uno- les decía a los que aún seguían vivos que eran, una chica y dos chicos estos asintieron temblando- ustedes pudieron escapar pues estaban en la parte de afuera y los asesinos no los lograron encontrarlos.

-Gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta no vuelvan- dijo Rossalie abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa llena de sangre, la chica agacho la cabeza y salió caminando lentamente, tal vez esperando su muerte, pero esta nunca llego, cuando los tres desaparecieron Emmett y Rossalie tomaron unas armas y salieron cogidos de la mano… escuche disparos. No pude ver lo que pasaba pues ya no podía, todo era oscuridad y silencio.

…

-Bella- decían- Bella- abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver a mi padre.

-¿Papá?- susurre.

-Cariño sí que duermes- Charlie reía, yo lo miraba atontada- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es que…- mi voz se cortó.

-Lo se soy muy guapo pero cariño por eso tu eres la más linda del pueblo.

-Pensé que estabas muerto- susurre, el ladeo la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías cariño me iré cuando tú no me necesites y ese día mamá vendrá por mí desde el cielo y…- me abalance sobre él y lo abracé.

-Te amo papá- dije y comencé a besarle todo el rostro.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa- sonreí- ¿Por qué gritabas cariño? ¿Alguna pesadilla?- **fue un sueño- pensé aliviada.**

-Creo que sí papá uno muy horrible- dije, el me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo.

-Mi nena- beso mi frente- vamos a desayunar y luego me cuentas que paso.

-Claro- dije parándome rápidamente.

-Vístete cariño- dijo este y luego me beso, cuando camine al armario y tome mi bata, recordé todo pero no solo mi "pesadilla" también la vida que había tenido después de la muerte de mi padre ¿era posible soñar una vida de 5 meses en una noche?- _imposible-pensé._

Mi padre había falleció hace 5 meses antes de la "fiesta", recordaba cómo era el despertar de cada día y… ¡Por dios! Esto no es real, recuerdo cuando murió mi padre, el dolor que fue cada noche hasta el día de su funeral, fui al funeral de mi padre, yo vi como lo metían en la tierra… recuerdo el olor de la tierra hasta la textura, recuerdo como llore, recuerdo como Alice y Jasper estaban pendientes de mi, el instituto, TODO… no podía ser un sueño.

Mire a mi padre que estaba sentado mirando hacia la nada, su piel comenzaba a caerse hasta llegar a los huesos.

-Cariño- dijo él extendiendo sus brazos.

-Papá- susurre, las lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos, trate de secarlas pero no sentía la humedad en mis dedos, trate de secarme de nuevo pero nada- es un sueño…

-No lo es nena, mira soy real- comenzó a caminar hacia mí, quería abrazarlo pero aquel esqueleto no era mi padre

-No me toques- dije y comencé avanzar hacia atrás hasta que caí, pude ver como el esqueleto de mi "padre" se asomaba y se despedía mientras yo caía y caí hasta que todo se volvió en oscuridad.

…..

-Despierta por favor- abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Alice con ojos de apunto de llorar -Bella- dijo esta y me abrazo.

-Alice- susurre, toque su cara y era real…- ¿Cómo es que estas viva?- dije mientras la abrazaba, mire hacía la pared donde estaba Jasper este sonrió y se acerco hacia nosotras, nos fundimos en un abrazo los tres.

-No lo sé, solo sé que esto aquí- dijo señalando el lugar, era el cuarto de Edward.

-¿Jasper?- pregunté.

-Desperté hace poco Alice y tu estaban sin pulso- negó Jasper con la cabeza- iba a llorar pero las lágrimas no salía, después pude hacer esto- y de un momento a otro estaba en la otra esquina del cuarto- después de 7 minutos (que los conté) despertó Alice, ella hizo lo mismo que yo y notamos que éramos fuertes y teníamos los sentidos desarrollados- ahogue un grito- y ahora despiertas.

-No puede ser- me paré y corrí hacia la esquina donde estaba Jasper.

-Puedes hacerlo también-susurro Jasper.

-Si-susurre comprendiendo lo que esto implicaba para los tres, escuche como unos pasos se acercaba a la puerta; los tres nos miramos y nos hicimos en la esquina más alejada del la puerta. Cuando abrieron la puerta Emmett, Rossalie y Edward entraron al cuarto y nos tomaron del brazo.

-Suélteme- grito Alice tratando de zafarse de Emmett

-Quieta enana- dijo Emmett, Alice gruño.

-No me llames enana mastodonte- Emmett río.

-No les haremos daño por favor déjenos explicar- hablo Rossalie tratando de sostener a Jasper pero este iba ganando.

-Explicar ¿Qué? Que nos mataron- dijo Jasper con asco y sarcasmo.

-Por parte sí- hablo esta ves Emmett- Por favor cálmense luego podrán hacer lo que quieran- Jasper y Alice se detuvieron y asintieron, yo seguía tratando de zafarme atónita que estos pararan.

-¿Qué hacen?- dije histérica.

-Bella no conseguiremos nada- susurro Alice y luego se abrazó a Jasper- lo he visto- luego miro a Edward-¿Qué significa?- grito- estoy volviéndome loca- Jasper la abrazo mientras le susurraba que no lo estaba y que se calmara.

-Les responderemos si nos dejan- dijo Edward.

-Adelante- respondió Jasper.

-Emmett y Rossalie les explicara yo necesito hablar con Bella- dijo este, yo me detuve y lo mire fijamente había sinceridad en sus ojos y me dio confianza, me zafe de él y corrí donde estaba Jasper, pedí un consejo con la mirada y el asintió.

-Está bien- respondió Jasper, después de esto los cuatro (Emmett, Rossalie, Alice y Jasper) salieron de la habitación dejándome sola con Edward.

-Bella- susurro, se acercó, yo en cambio me aleje lo más lejos que pude.

-¿Qué está pasando Edward?- me cruce de brazos y luego fije mi mirada en la cama.

-Mírame- ordeno, lo volteé a ver y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí como invadía mi mente.

-Aléjate- grite, pero ya no podía hacer nada estaba gritando dentro de mí.

-Déjame mostrarte- sentí como si fuera yo pero era la voz de Edward en mi mente- lo entenderás todo- y cuando finalizo de hablar varias imagines y recuerdos vinieron a mí.

…..

Cerré de nuevo mi abrigo, el frío me estaban congelando los huesos y este horrible vestido no era nada cómodo, deje forzar los botones, ya estaba viejos y dañados la última vez que me lo había puesto para un funeral había sido hace 2 años -el de mi madre- cerré los ojos al recordar de que funeral venia- mi padre- no era fácil aceptar que era una hija huérfana la ley no me puso tutores pues ya pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y tenía buena reputación, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Hola- dijo algún chico con un gran tono alegre, suspire me gustaría estar bien, tener a mi padre por lo menos. Seguí caminando mientras pensaba en lo rápido que pasaba todo- Hola- volvió a decir el chico me detuve y voltee a mirar de dónde provenía la voz, un chico muy guapo se acercaba mostrándome mi bufanda, toque mi cuello comprobando de que no era mía, sentí mi piel fría- supongo que esto es tuyo- dijo regalándome un sonrisa, trate de sonreír pero el rostro de mi padre hizo que no pudiera.

-Gracias- susurre, tome la bufanda y comencé a caminar.

-¿Estas bien?- ¿Qué si estoy bien? Todo el día me había hecho esa maldita pregunta.

-No- gruñí- no lo estoy, mi padre murió hace poco, acabo de enterrarlo y mi madre también murió,estoy sola en este mundo- grite, varias personas voltearon a verme con lastima- no necesito sus malditas lastimas- susurre, agache la cabeza y comencé a caminar.

-Disculpa no debí haberte molestado- sentí la culpa de escuchar ahora su voz triste.

-Discúlpame tu a mí no debí haber reaccionado así y…- me eché a llorar- ha sido un día muy duro para mí.

-Lo sé… ¿Quieres un café?- dijo, asentí sería un gran modo de disculpa.

…..

-Lo que me faltaba- gruñí, vi hacia el cielo y levante las manos, llovía demasiado y mi carro se había varado, si entraba en el auto no podría conseguir ayuda. Estuve varios minutos tratando de conseguir un auto confiable pero los que paraba eran personas que… era mejor la lluvia como compañía, cuando ya me había rendido un volvo plateado paro enfrente mío, un chico guapo bajo de él.

-Hola ¿ayuda?- pregunto este tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Si- dije rendida.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, no prende, y no se de carros así que… estoy aquí- dije mostrando mi ropa ya mojada.

-Te vas a resfriar, te puedo llevar y después volvemos por tu auto- lo dude un momento parecía buena persona y sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte- tranquila en este pueblo y en medio del bosque no le pasara nada a tu carro podríamos pasar mañana, claro si quieres.

-No tengo de otra, gracias por tu ayuda- dije, me asegure que tenía lo necesario y cerré las puertas de mi auto.

-Está haciendo frío toma -dijo pasándome una chaqueta, la tome dudosamente- no tiene nada- reí.

-Gracias- dije dirigiéndome al auto, el me ayudo a subirme al auto, cuando ya estábamos en camino a Forks me puse la chaqueta- ¿Te conozco?- pregunté

-Tal vez- sonrió

…..

-Sopa de tomate- recordé que a papá le gustaba la puse en mi carrito. Lo último que faltaba por compran eran los rollos de canela que tanto amo y amaba mi mamá, había solo un paquete así que cogí el carro y comencé a caminar rápido, cuando lo fui a tomar una mano grande y de dedos largos la puso encima mío, mire al que quería también el paquete, era un chico guapo, me sonroje al pensarlo.

-Disculpa- dijo este apartando la mano- has llegado primero.

-Gracias- susurre, tome rápido los rollos y los deposite en el carro

-¿Cómo se llama la que me ha robado los sabrosos rollos de canela?- pregunto este a modo de broma.

-Isabella- dije agachando la cabeza- pero puedes llamarme Bella-susurre, sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

-Mucho gusto ladrona de rollos- río

-Los voy a pagar- me defendí pero me reí.

Hice las compras con las compañía de él, hasta me ayudo a llevar mis bolsas a mi carro era un chico muy amable y caballeroso.

…..

-¿Dónde estoy?- dije levantándome del frío suelo, estaba en medio de una carretera vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo que brillaba por la luz de la luna, mire a ambos lados buscando una casa o algún lugar de donde pedir indicaciones o ayuda, pero solo veía como se extendía infinitamente la carretera, del bosque salió un chico, elegantemente vestido, sonreía pero no era malvadamente, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con emoción, hizo un reverencia ante mí.

-Bella dama- dijo, yo atontada observaba como su corbata era del mismo color de mi vestido- ¿me permite este baile?- después de eso comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita **A Thousan Years** sonreí e hice una reverencia **–hermoso sueño- pensé.**

-¿Cómo se llama mi buen caballero?- susurre.

-Edward- susurro, me tomo por mi cintura y tomo luego mi mano, nos balanceamos al ritmo de la música, luciérnagas revoloteaban por el bosque haciendo un hermoso toque a la velada.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero- susurro en mi oído aspire su aroma **VAINILLA.**

-¿Cuánto?- fije mi mirada en sus ojos y no tuve que esperar a que me lo dijera- siento lo mismo- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendido

-Me siento en mi hogar, es el lugar donde quiero estar- dije, mire hacía al cielo cuando sentí una gota y después de esto comenzó a llover fuerte, seguía sonando la canción- **¿se ha repetido?**

-Vamos no quiero que te enfermes- dijo tomando mis manos y llevándome al bosque, negué con la cabeza.

-No me importaría- dije el me miro extrañado y comencé a reír, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y lo bese- estoy bien si estás aquí estoy bien- dije

-Bella…

…..

Varios recuerdos llegaron a mí como una abofeteada pero luego después de ver más recuerdos, supe que ese chico era Edward, siempre estuvo conmigo en mis momentos difíciles podía hacerme feliz.

-He estado siempre contigo,no solo los 5 mese, por eso estas aquí viva- sonrío, se acercó dudando cada paso pero nunca me moví lo conocía, estos 5 meses y tal ves más, el sabia tanto de mí como yo de él pero… lo que paso anoche vino a mi mente y me aleje un paso- ¿Qué pasa?

-Anoche…

-Fue hace 3 días- susurro- llevan ustedes dormidos 3 días, eso es lo que dura la transformación.

-¿Soy como tú?- pregunté, el asintió

-Nunca quise que pasaras esa humillación- agache la cabeza al recordar todo lo que pase- sufrí tanto, no me gustaba verte así- negué con la cabeza.- vamos Bella he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance humanamente para hacerte feliz, he velado tus sueños, te he cuidado.

-Edward- susurre- sufrí mucho… demasiado.

-Lo se nunca fue mi intención pero así era como lo conseguiría Alice lo predijo- lo mire extrañamente- también los he estado vigilando a ellos, desde el principio sabía que iba a pasar esto, Bella no sabes cuánto te quiero, eres una chica tan maravillosa- le tape la boca

-Edward no…- negué con la cabeza.

-Lo eres y pasare toda la eternidad tratando que me perdones y… me quieras como yo lo hago- agache la cabeza. Tantos recuerdos y tantos momentos, era inevitable que no lo quisiera ¿por un mal momento podría odiarlo? ¿O estar enojada con él?

-Eternidad- susurre.

-Cueste lo que cueste- contesto y rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, no escuche ningún latido venir de ese lugar pero me sentí plena.

-Gracias por todo- susurre-pero quiero superar un poco lo de anoche-trate de sonreí.

-Sera como un mal sueño, pero créeme valdrá la pena.

-¿Valdrá?- pregunté

-Después lo sabrás.

-Tiempo- dije- necesito pensar- dije alejándome de él.

-Haría por ti cualquier cosa- levante mi cabeza y él sonrió, negué con la cabeza. Se acercó y me beso la punta de la nariz reí. Me separe de él rápidamente.

Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido en tan solos unos segundos había recuperado los recuerdos perdidos y vividos de tan solo 5 meses y más, luego he sentido algo muy fuerte por Edward, él no es un ser humano, mis amigos tampoco, he visto morir a personas, he sentido la humillación más fuerte en mi vida.

Todo fue como una puñalada ¿podría superarlo? Pero, ¿Por todo este mal entendido tendría que arriesgar una felicidad que estaba casi completamente asegurada?, negué mentalmente lo haría sufrir un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-Tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que haga que te quiera- dije inocentemente.

-Eso no dijiste esa noche- dijo recordándome el recuerdo que pensaba que era un sueño

-Fue un sueño- aclare.

-Fue tan real que ni lo puedes dudar- sonrió

-Tal vez- dije, me tomo por la cintura pero lo aparte. Reí.

 **FLASH BACK~**

 **-Si no conociéramos el dolor, la humillación y todas las cosas malas que hemos vivido ¿cómo podríamos reconocer y disfrutar que es la felicidad, el amor, la amistad, el cariño, etc...?-contesto mi padre.**

 **-Es una gran respuesta y pregunta- afirmo mi madre.**

 **-Mi querida hija, sabes lo que es el amor y todo lo bueno que he nombrado pero llegara el día donde tendrás que afrontar las cosas malas- abrace a mi padre- no temas, para algo que dure para siempre tiene que venir la lucha y el esfuerzo así que no te angusties nena, todo pasara y llegara el momento de la felicidad.**

 **-Papá ¿tú lo crees?- miro a mi madre y sonrío.**

 **-Son los retos y obstáculos de la vida mi dulce niña.**

 **-No dejes que los malos momentos te quiten la felicidad que puedes tener, perdona, con el rencor la felicidad se ira- susurro mamá.**

 **Cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba la hermosa voz de mi madre cantando para que pudiera dormir a mis 12 años me seguía gustando que me cantara antes de dormir.**

 **-Los amo- susurre ya en sueños.**

 **-Y nosotros a ti.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK~**

-Digo enserio la parte de que tendrás que esforzarte- susurre.

Olvidare todo era parte para tener mi felicidad con Edward, todo lo que pase era un obstáculo que la vida había puesto para mí y, la supere, merecía mi final feliz.

Su cara se fue acercándose a la mía pero gritaron tan fuerte que nos separamos abruptamente.

-ISABELLA-grito Alice, yo solo sonreí y lo atraje hacía mí, podría afrontar un obstáculo más.

* * *

Vale aquí va otro cap espero que les guste.

He pensado bastante y va haber 4 cap (2 epliogios) si no me dan mas ideas locas (se abran dado cuenta como es mi loca y retorcida mente jajajja :3) tal vez haga como un EDWARD POV con todo los recuerdos, ideas del plan etc... (¿que les parecería?)

Actualizare rápido las vacaciones son una locura y con ello falta el internet y un pc, pero lo hare pronto.

Espero que les halla gustado este cap y támbien la historia, gracias por todo.

Con el corazón en la mano Emmipu :3


	3. Nuevo mundo y complicaciones

Parte 3

-ISABELLA- grito Alice

-Oh no- susurre mientras me escondía detrás de Edward, él en cambio se reía de la escena.

\- ¿Qué tanto te ríes "pianista de la muerte"?- Emmett suelta una carcajada haciendo que Edward borre la sonrisa.

-Me río- contesta encogiéndose de hombros, le golpeo el pecho.

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?-pregunta Alice poniendo su mirada asesina, trato de no reír parece un gatito enojado, Edward bufa.

-Son especiales- contesta cortante.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos- dice ella con un tono engreído.

-Son importantes y útiles para nosotros- veo que Emmett evita reírse al notar como Alice bufa.

-Que tierno pero….

-Fue por la querida Bella- dice rápido Emmett interrumpiendo a Alice, Alice fija su mirada en mí y yo aparto la mirada rápido, observo como Rossalie me levanta los pulgares, me sorprendo al notar que no me he sonrojado por el comentario de Emmett.

-Tengo que admitir que esa también fue una de mis razones-Edward me atrae a sus brazos, sigo esperando el sonrojo pero este nunca aparece.

"Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme"- pienso

Alice gruñe

-Al principio manipule sus mentes-continua hablando Edward fue muy difícil, son bastantes fuertes- Alice sonríe- pero no lo suficiente- Alice borra su sonrisa y Edward sonríe con superioridad.

-Pero que entrometido y grosero- chilla Alice.

-Es así acostúmbrate- comenta Rossalie mientras rueda los ojos.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no estarían aquí- Esta vez lo vuelvo a golpear, noto la risa de Alice, Edward me mira con un puchero pero no cambio mi mirada- Pero como te amo lo hice por ti- asiento y lo ignoro.

-Y dices que el sumiso es Jasper- se burla Emmett, lo volteo a mirar y le sonrío.

-¿Se supone que debo decirte gracias?-pregunta Alice.

-No estaría mal-niego con la cabeza.

-Acabas mi paciencia Edward- esta vez interviene Jasper, Edward levanta las manos y hace un puchero, todos reímos.

Quedamos en un silencio cuando escuchamos el ruido de sirenas acercarse.

-Tenemos que irnos- susurra Rossalie, Edward toma de mi mano, miro a Alice asustada, ella me susurra un estaremos bien, asiento; Jasper se sitúa al lado de ella y la toma de la mano.

-¿Cómo saldremos?- pregunto asustada, Edward me jala hasta la ventana, lo observo cuando rompe el vidrio sin hacer demasiado ruido.

-Sígueme- dice y salta, ahogo un grito cuando ya no siento su mano, miro hacia abajo y un Edward me sonríe mientras me señala que lo siga, niego con la cabeza -Yo te cuido- susurra, cierro los ojos y salto, espero el impacto pero solo siento las manos de Edward, abro los ojos y sonrío al notar que sigo completa.

Emmett salta seguido por Rossalie; Jasper los imita y cae elegantemente, yo aplaudo, Alice mira hacia abajo y niega con la cabeza.

-Ni loca salto con estos zapatos- señala sus zapatos que le costaron más de 100 dólares.

-Cariño estarás bien- dice Jasper, las sirenas comienzan a sonar más cercas, miro a Edward asustada, él me toma de la mano.

-Has algo- le susurro, mi voz no se quiebra a pesar de que me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Tráela - le ordena Edward a Emmett, este se cruza de brazos y niega.

-No- niega con la cabeza- quiero ver como la enana muere- abro los ojos como platos y miro a Edward.

-No morirá-me susurra Rossalie en el oído.

-Alice salta nos encontraran- le advierte Edward pero ella no mueve ni un musculo.

-Alice- digo cuando encuentro mi voz, ella fija su mirada en mí y suspira- si no saltas yo misma te traeré- trato que mi voz salga amenazante pero sé que no lo he logrado por la risa de Emmett.

-No eres nada amenazante Bella- dice yo lo fulmino con la mirada y cuando me voy a lanzar a él, Edward me sujeta- Bueno si lo eres- gruño pero sonrió.

-Alice- repito.

-Me las pagaran- dice ella, corre un paso quedando en el borde pero su mirada se fija en sus zapatos, muerde su labio.

-Vamos cariño- la alienta Jasper.

\- Jasper atrápame- este se posiciona para atraparla y luego Alice salta, pero no cae en los brazos de Jasper, se escucha el golpe en seco, un poco de tierra se eleva y Alice grita.

Emmett comienza a reírse, sus carcajadas son demasiado fuertes.

-Cállate- susurra Edward, escucho los pasos de personas acercándose y perros ladrando.

-Vamos- dice Rossalie después de desaparecer por el bosque, miro a Alice que está siendo ayudada por Jasper para levantarse.

-Te sigo- digo para luego salir corriendo detrás de Rossalie.

Los árboles pasan como sombras al lado mío, alcanzo en un segundo a Rossalie.

-Corres rápido- comenta ella, sonrió y comienzo a correr más rápido, escucho como los demás van detrás de nosotras.

Seguimos corriendo sin ningún lugar fijo, solo corremos, la brisa acaricia mi cabello y el dulce olor de algunas plantas llegan a mis fosas nasales,noto que no tropiezo nada, no me cuesta para nada correr y menos ver en la oscuridad.

-Es asombroso- grito mientras aumentó más la velocidad pero me detengo cuando veo una acantilado.

\- Vamos- grita Rossalie y sin detenerse como lo hice antes salta, mi pecho se encoge cuando noto que se acerca cada vez a una roca

-ROSSALIE- grito, pero ella cae elegantemente encima de la roca. Mi boca se abre del asombro.

-Solo salta- grita con un tono de burla.

Miro hacia abajo, 130 metros de caída es lo que puedo calcular, un nudo en mi garganta se instala.

-Vamos no te pasara nada-grita Rossalie desde la roca, sigo mirando la caída, niego con la cabeza- como quieras- volteo a mirarla, noto como desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque.

Después de unos cortos minutos escucho risas y pisadas de los demás; aparto mi vista del acantilado para ver a Edward que viene corriendo seguido por Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Edward deteniéndose al lado mío, en cambio Emmett sigue y salta.

-¿Miedo?- grita él, lo sigo con la mirada mientras cae, cae en la misma roca de Rossalie, voltea a vernos y comienza a bailar para después seguir corriendo.

-Está muy alto- comentó, vuelvo a mirar abajo.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunta, lo dudo un momento.

En un segundo Alice y Jasper se detienen junto a nosotros, miran también con miedo.

-¿Jasper?-pregunta Alice, él le sonríe.

-Vamos- susurra él, ambos saltan sin dudarlo.

-ALICE- grito pero ellos llega bien, ella se despide de mí y sale corriendo cogida de la mano con Jasper.

-Te puedo ayu…- tomo el valor y salto, siento al principio como la gravedad me empuja hacia abajo, pero cada vez me acerco a la roca, cuando caigo en ella, grito de felicidad, volteo a ver a Edward y me lleno de orgullo al verlo con la boca abierta, me paro lo más elegante que puedo y fijo mi mirada en él, levanto una ceja retándolo- O puedes tu sola- finaliza, le mando un beso y comienzo a correr, escucho como ríe y comienza a seguirme, esfuerzo más mi cuerpo y corro cada vez más rápido pero nada se vuelve borroso, mis pulmones ya no queman y ya no necesito respirar.

-Te tengo- dice cogiéndome del brazo, retrocedo y me zafó de su agarre.

-No lo creo- y sigo corriendo, miro hacia el lado y noto como las gotas en el pasto son iluminadas por la luna. Sonrío.

-Créelo cariño-dice volviéndome a coger, se queda mirándome fijamente y me acerca a él.

-Es trampa me distraje- digo cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Admiraba la belleza- señalo a los lados.

-Yo también- miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto que me está mirando a mí, agacho la cabeza.

-¿Siempre?- pregunto, el asiente, me acerco a él con duda, noto su respiración irregular, tomo su mano y noto que ya no es fría- la misma temperatura- susurro, cierro los ojos al sentir sus manos acariciarme la mejilla, entrelazo nuestras manos y lo acerco a mí con fuerza, él se aparta un poco, ladeo la cabeza.

-Me vas a romper- bromea un poco

-Perdón- lo suelto

-No, no me malentiendas- toma mis manos con delicadeza- solo cuídame- ríe.

-Ahora es mi turno- digo encogiéndome de hombros pero sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-Te amo- susurra, fijo mi mirada en él tratando de averiguar lo que siento y lo que él siente. Me sorprendo al notar que si lo amo, que estábamos tan cerca para besarnos y me sorprendió más que lo hiciéramos, acorto los centímetros que nos alejaba y tomo mis labios dándome un beso apasionado

-Tenemos que ir con los chicos- me aparto un poco de él. Gruñe.

…

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Alice, nos encontrábamos sentados cada uno con un venado casi seco.

 **Flash back~**

-Edward- dije con un poco de dificultad, aparte mis manos de las de él y las lleve a mi cuello.

-Verdad…- dijo golpeándose la frente- tenemos que cazar- lo miro con duda pero asiento.

-Arde… demasiado-trate de pasar saliva pero esto hacía que doliera más.

-Tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás- me tomo de los brazos y velozmente me posiciono detrás de su espalda para luego salir corriendo, yo seguía tomando mi cuello con un poco de miedo, después de un rato chille cuando mi garganta ardió más, note un olor dulce olía delicioso, baje rápido de la espalda de Edward y comencé a buscar el olor, divisé un prado y corrí a él, en el estaban Alice y Jasper con la boca llena de sangre, a sus pies 3 venados estaban muertos; cuando ambos notaron mi presencia Alice agacho la cabeza.

-Ardía- se excusó- te guardamos dos- sonrío,sus dientes estaban completamente manchados de sangre, observe sus colmillos asombrada.

Los pobres animales chillaron,negué con la cabeza y me abalancé hacia el pobre venado.

"Perdón"- pensé.

 **Fin Flash Back~**

…

 **2 DÍAS** **DESPUÉS**

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Edward.

Yo miraba por la ventana como había tomado de costumbre.

Camionetas de la policía circulaban por la zona, llevábamos 2 días en un hotel de Port Angeles; los rumores sobre la masacre que hubo en la casa Cullen se regó como pólvora, nos escondíamos en el hotel esperando alguna orden de Edward o visión de Alice.

Estos dos días hemos estado aprendiendo a controlarnos y aprender sobre nuestra especie, los primeros días fueron difíciles, el ardor de la garganta nunca paraba y las ganas incontrolables de salir a morder un cuello tampoco. Yo fui rápida a controlarme con la sed de sangre pero Jasper había pasado horas sin poder controlarse.

Descubrimos que Alice, Jasper y yo tenía algo llamado dones, Alice podía tener visiones, Jasper controlar o sentir los sentimientos, y yo un escudo.

Edward me contó que cada vez que intentaba leer mis pensamiento no lo podía lograr, pero cuando me vigilaba (pedófilamente) por las noches podía escuchar algo pero era como escuchar la radio con poca señal. Ese día lo golpee y me burle con Emmett de su manera de "vigilarme".

Hemos estado practicando (Jasper y yo) el cómo manejar nuestros dones, he podido lograr que con tocar una persona pueda proporcionarle un escudo también.

-¿Y nuestras familias?- preguntó Alice por quinta vez, estaba preocupada por ella, yo ya no tenía ninguna familia a quien extrañar pero cada vez que pensaba si la tuviera un dolor en el pecho se instalaba al saber que no las volvería a ver.

Jasper como ahora era costumbre se situaba al lado de ella y le transmitía toda la calma que él podía.

Mire a Jasper buscando una respuesta, él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podrían despedirse?- pregunté, Edward fijo su mirada en mí y luego en Alice, note como se encogía.

-Claro- dijo él, note como Alice sonreía un poco, tome la mano de ella y le sonreí- Podrían ir esta noche.

-Gracias- dijo Alice mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

La enemistad de Alice y Edward había desaparecido por completo, descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común y una extraña conexión se formo en ellos dos.

-Por mí no se preocupen- dijo Jasper, al igual que yo, su madre había muerto pero hace 1 año, su papá era un alcohólico y en realidad varias veces no dejaba entrar a Jasper a la casa,cuando no llegaba a casa era por semanas que duraba desaparecido, era casi como vivir solo.

-Entiendo- dijo Edward, Rossalie interrogo a Jasper con la mirada.

-Deberías contarles- propuso Alice tal vez para que las miradas se desviaran de ella, Rossalie asintió.

-Estoy completamente perdida- aclaro Rossalie, Jasper ignoro a Rossalie y fijo su mirada en Alice.

-Estaré bien- respondió ella a la pregunta que no había articulado Jasper.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo, tomo las manos de ella y beso cada una para luego irse con Rossalie.

-¿Y qué piensas decirles Al?- pregunté.

-No lo sé- susurro.

-Te podría ayudar-dijo Edward- podríamos decir que obtuviste una beca o…

-Aush- gemí, Alice apretaba mi mano con demasiada fuerza.

Como en cada visión Alice tenía la vista perdida y murmuraba cosas, observe que Edward la observaba y en un momento se tensaba.

-Mi hermana- susurro Alice al salir del trance, Edward negó con la cabeza

-No pasara Alice- Edward tomo la mano de ella- sé que no lo harás.

-Quiero despedirme pero…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Edward yo miraba a cada lado tratando de pedir una explicación pero ellos me ignoraban.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije frustrada de no entender lo que hablaban.

-Una visión- contesto cortante Alice.

-Muy tonta que no pasara- la siguió Edward, entre los dos se miraron, Alice asintió.

-Pero…

-Tenemos que irnos Bella, tendré que robarte a Edward disculpa- dijo Alice interrumpiéndome, antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos salieron de la habitación en velocidad vampírica.

Observe la puerta que habían dejado abierta, mire a todas direcciones y observe que Rossalie, Jasper y Emmett no estaban, bufe, volví hacia la ventana de antes y note que Rossalie, Jasper y Emmett estaban en la terraza del hotel resguardados por la sombrilla mientras fingían que comían, note que Jasper reía con Rossalie mientras Emmett hacía un puchero, mire hacia la puerta y salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica

"¿Que estoy haciendo?"- me pregunte mentalmente.

Cuando llegue al ascensor comencé a caminar lento, un chico que tal vez me haría sonrojar si fuera humana me observaba con curiosidad.

-Respira-susurre para mí, tome una bocanada de aire (así no la necesitara) y subí al ascensor; cuando se cerraron la puerta observe mi reflejo, llevaba un vestido de tiras azul oscuro con una bailarinas.

-¿Tienes frío preciosa?- dijo el chico con tono pícaro.

-No es de su incumbencia- dije con un tono agrío, observe que el llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, una bufanda que le cubría el cuello (que agradecí) y guantes en las manos; recordé que no sentía frío y tal vez fuera extraño que una chica anduviera en vestido cuando hacía apenas 8 grados.

-Puede ser-dijo, una idea vino a mi mente.

-Si te incumbe cariño- trate de que mi voz sonara coqueta, el chico sonrío triunfante- podrías prestarme tu chaqueta y bufanda- hice un puchero al estilo Alice.

-¡Moriré de frío!- exclamó, rodee los ojos.

-Tengo fr-frío- fingí tartamudear- y he olvidado mi llave de llave de la habitación.

-Tendrás que darme algo a…- gruñí y lo golpee dejándolo así inconsciente.

-Idiota- escupí, quite cada una de sus prendas que me servirían para pasar desapercibida rápido, cuando el elevador llego tenía ya puesta la chaqueta y la bufanda.

Cuando el elevador llego al primer piso, varios pares de ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del chico que yacía a mis pies para luego fijarse curiosamente en mí.

-Se ha desmayado- me excuse, todos observaron del nuevo el cuerpo y antes de que me preguntara algo salí del elevador, sentí como las personas clavaban sus ojos en mí, camine rápido ignorándolos.

-Señorita- grito alguien pero ya estaba saliendo del hotel, puse mi escudo y comencé a pensar en las veces que había observado por la ventana, no quería que Alice me viera en sus visiones.

Cuando me asegure que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la vista humana corrí hasta un callejón oscuro, comencé a oler el aire tratando de buscar el olor de Edward o Alice, la chaqueta me hacía complicada esta tarea pues me distraía demasiado con el olor del chico, pero logre localizarlos, todavía quedaba el aroma de ellos en el aire pero se iba desvaneciendo rápido.

….

Llegue a Forks y frente a mí estaba la casa de Alice.

Edward estaba apoyado en un coche (muy sexy por cierto), miraba hacía el suelo pero noto mi presencia apenas me detuve para mirarlo, me escondí detrás de un poste pero fue inútil.

-¿Bella?- comencé a respirar como si fuera un humano, me apoye en el poste y metí mis manos en la chaqueta- sé que eres tú- dijo, agache la cabeza y salí de mi "escondite", camine hacia él, cuando llegué sus ojos mostraban furia, me encogí.

-Perdón-susurre.

-¿Por qué llevas esa apestosa chaqueta?-gruño.

-Era para disimular- susurre-hace frío- agache la cabeza-¿estás enojado conmigo?

-No cariño- dijo- pero quítate esa chaqueta ¿es de un chico verdad? ¿Te hizo algo? Si lo hizo yo…

-Edward no te pongas celoso- bromee,a pesar de que nuestro relación había mejorado aún me sentía rara con él- toma- le tendí la chaqueta pero él la tiro al piso- era para disimular estamos a pocos centígrados, pensaran que soy rara así que…

-Toma mi chaqueta- sentí como la colocaba encima de mis hombros, sonreí.

-Gracias- agache la cabeza- ¿Qué hacen acá?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Se está despidiendo de Cynthia.

-Debe ser duro- susurre, Edward me rodeo con sus brazos, inconsciente de mis movimientos apoye mi cabeza en su pecho e inhale el aroma que desprendía. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del calo que emanaba.

 _-No quiero que te vayas Alice-lloriqueo Cynthia_

-¿Edward?- levante la mirada, recodé por que había venido.

-Tuvo una visión en donde mataba a Cynthia, así que la estoy vigilando, tardaría menos de 30 segundos en llegar dónde ella y se necesita más para matar a una persona así que…

-Entiendo- lo interrumpí- es muy lindo de tu parte- dije, paso sus dedos por mi mejilla, cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto, sentí como depositaba un beso en mis labios, sabia que él quería más y yo tenía que admitir que también quería más.

ALICE POV~

Salimos corriendo hacía Forks, Edward seguía mi paso, no comentamos nada hasta que llegamos a unas cuadras antes de mi casa, me detuve y comencé a caminar lento.

-¿Qué pasa?-Edward me miraba con interrogación, me acerque a él y lo abrace- enana- insistió.

-Tengo miedo- conteste, me estrecho más a él.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Tuve la visión Edward.

-Las visiones pueden cambiar Alice, solo cambia el futuro- asentí, tomada del brazo de él caminamos hasta que nos situamos frente a mi casa.

"Sera difícil dejarla"- pensé.

-Lo sé- observe mis bailarinas- Podrás volver a verlos, no tienes que dejarlos para siempre pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ellos irán envejeciendo y tú no, y eso será una gran impedimento para verlos en el futuro- mi corazón se encogió.

-Lo que el futuro quiera- finalice la conversación.

Caminamos lento y en un silencio muy cómodo.

Edward fue muy amable por haber venido conmigo (aunque fue casi obligado)… me detuve.

 _-EDWARD-grite, me abalance sobre la espalda de él, tomo mis brazos y después mis piernas para posicionarme bien sobre su espalda para luego dar vueltas- bájame- grite._

 _-¿Por qué lo haría?-dijo haciendo más rápida las vueltas, reí._

 _-Bájame o vomitare- lo amenace, el soltó una carcajada como respuesta._

 _-¡Vamos! los vampiros no vomitamos._

 _-Que lamentable- dije con tono triste._

 _-Lo sé pero bueno te bajo_

 _-Gracias hermano- dije cuando ya estaba en tierra._

 _-Te quiero hermana- susurro, beso el tope de mi cabeza._

 _-Y yo a ti hermano-lo abrace y nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen… nuestro hogar._

Parpadee varias veces cuando volví a la realidad, varias personas que pasaban junto a nosotros nos observaban raro pero sobre todo a mí.

-Alice- dijo tomándome de la cintura.¿Estas bien?

-Hermano- susurre, lo abrace.

-¿Así que soy tu hermano?

-Parece que el favorito- dije sonriendo, el me envolvió entre sus brazos

-Bueno siempre he querido una hermana y sobre todo que sea como un hadita- sonreí ante su broma, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa, seguía siendo igual pero sentía que ya no era mía- estaré aquí- dijo Edward sacándome de mis dudas.

-Lo sé- dije, camine hasta la casa pero cuando alce mi mano para golpear no pude, voltee a mirar a un Edward apoyado en el auto de mi padre- si te viera mi padre te mataría- comente.

-No podrá conmigo- lo mire fijamente y corrí a una velocidad humana hacía él, me lance a sus brazos y lloriquee- todo estará bien-susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- dije decepcionada de que ninguna lagrima saliera- ¿Cómo puedes saber que no lo haré?

-Porque sé que eres una chica excepcional, eres alegre y sabrás controlarte, es tu hermana y lo sé porque soy tu hermano- lo abrace, quería recobrar las fuerzas que me faltaba, quería creer lo que decía.

-Tomaste muy enserio lo de hermano- susurre, fije mi mirada en él, recibir una sonrisa como recompensa- te mereces a Bella Edward y quiero que la cuides.

-Lo haré pero ahora tengo que cuidarte a ti, vamos ve y entra o me congelare- bromeo, asentí camine hacia la entrada y esta vez si golpee, no voltee a mirarlo.

Espere hasta que papá apareció, sonreí pero él en cambio me miro con una mirada molesta.

-¿Dónde has estado?- dijo molesto, me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho.

-Tengo que hablar con ambos-dije, me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a mamá, me recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba tan preocupada- lloraba entre mis brazos, quise también llorar pero me conformaba con el dolor que se formaba en mi pecho cada vez que escuchaba como sus lágrimas caían.

-Perdón mamá, tuve unos problemas, estuve con Jasper.

-Te he dicho que ese chico no es para ti- grito papá

-Es para mí créeme- susurre, dirigí mi mirada a mi madre, amaba demasiado a mi padre y sé que no lo dejaría- tengo que contarles algo-tome asiento en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Estas embarazada?- dijo mamá con temor, papá clavo su mirada en mí esperando mi respuesta, suspire.

-No, no lo estoy- ambos respiraron- he recibido una beca en Seattle, terminare el instituto en la universidad y luego entrare para estudiar, no tendrás que pagar nada papá, la universidad me pagara todo, tendré que irme hoy.

Especifique lo de pagar a papá ya que se enojaba cuando gastaba dinero.

-Alice- susurro mamá, papá permaneció callado note un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

-Estuve con Jasper pasando papeles ya está todo listo, salgo esta noche.

-¿Con que permiso?- pregunto papá.

-Ya soy mayor de edad no tendrás que preocuparte por los gastos.

-No es eso…- pero lo interrumpí

-Los visitare cuando pueda, en vacaciones, cumpleaños…

-Alice…

-Estaré llamándolos todos los días, traeré regalos, vendré con Jasper

-Alice…

-Tengo que despedirme de Cynthia no quiero irme sin despedirme…

-Cariño te apoyamos, pero es tan de repente-dijo rápido mamá.

-Alice danos tiempo- susurro papá al final se le quebró la voz, levante mi vista, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- sé que no he sido el mejor papá, pero cariño te amamos, estoy orgulloso de ti pero como dice tu madre es tan pronto- observe a papá, un hombre trabajador, tal vez no estuvo con su familia todo el tiempo pero siempre demostraba su amor a su manera. No era perfecto pero eso tal vez lo hacía especial y llego a convertirme en la persona que soy ahora, era exigente si pero sé que lo hacía por mi bien, se enojaba con todo pero... era bueno.

Chille pero las lágrimas no acudieron.

\- Pequeña…- beso mi cabeza, temblé con su contacto, cuando me abrazo mi garganta ardió, me aleje de él.

-No te acerques por favor- susurre, trato de tocarme pero negué con la cabeza- no lo hagan más difícil por favor- ambos me miraron, tan extrañados por mi reacción pero asintieron- iré a despedirme de Cynthia.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, cada paso que daba era una tortura, cuando llegue enfrente de su puerta rosada con flores, un nudo se instalo en mi garganta.

-Puedes hacerlo- dije para mi misma, tome aire- cambia el futuro- golpee la puerta pero después entre sin esperar que ella me abriera.

-ALICE- grito cuando me vio, sus manos me rodearon mi cuello, repartió varios besos en mi cara

-Hola pequeña-dije, la tome entre en mis brazos y la puse encima de la cama.

-¿Quieres jugar?- pregunto,fue corriendo por sus juguetes sin esperar mi respuesta- toma te presto a el príncipe Sofio- tome el muñeco pero negué con la cabeza.

-Cynthia- susurre.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?- tomo mi mano.

-Tengo que irme- solté

 _-_ No quiero que te vayas Alice-lloriqueo Cynthia

-Tengo que hacerlo, es para traerte más juguetes- ella negaba con su cabecita yo secaba las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer- será muy poco, además podrás ir a visitarme en vacaciones.

-No quiero juguetes, quiero que te quedes Alice- chillo.

-Voy a ir con Jasper ¿te acuerdas de él?- ella asintió.

-Es tu príncipe- sonreí por su respuesta.

-Si lo es y por eso tengo que irme con él para tener "y vivieron felices para siempre" como las princesas- ella asintió.

-¿Me traerás juguetes y vestido?- sonreí.

-Claro que sí- ella río y luego volvió a pasarme los juguetes.

-Juguemos- jugamos durante algunos minutos, reímos y todos los problemas se olvidaron para ambas.

-Tienes que dormirte ya Cynthia- dije.

-Vale- salto de la cama pero cayó al piso, mi garganta de inmediato comenzó arder cuando olí su sangre, olía demasiado bien.

Respire pero eso empeoro todo.

En su frente una línea roja descendía, el unicornio que estaba en el piso tenía en el cuerno con un poco de sangre.

-Aush- chilló, yo… solo veía su frente y pensaba en como sabría su sangre- ese unicornio se portó mal tenemos que castigarle- río pero yo no respondí- ¿Alice?- pregunto asustada.

Lo último que supe es que ella grito y yo estaba bebiendo la sangre de ella.

* * *

Bueno sigo viva.

Perdonen por no poder haber actualizado, más temprano pero el regreso al instituto y ahora que tengo universidad ha sido una locura, hay demasiado trabajos, demasiadas clases, demasiadas horas que no me dejan nada de tiempo para poder escribir; y tengo que admitir que las ideas eran nulas a la hora de escribir (hoy ocurrió el milagro).

He jurado o prometido que acabaría esto, faltan dos capítulos.

El otro capitulo (que le sigue a este) ya lo tengo casi listo faltan unas hojas más y arreglar uno que otro detalle. Y pues ya tengo las ideas para el otro espero que mañana (que es cuando pienso subir el cap que ya tengo terminado y escribir el siguiente) pueda tener las ideas claras.

Me disculpo con las personas que habían o siguen siguiendo esta historia desde el principio, enserio.

Prometo que actualizare entre esta semana por máximo el miércoles.

Si no matenmen (ok no) :3

Espero que les haya agradado, les siga gustando aunque sea algo esta historia, que no se enojen (tanto) conmigo y espero que me apoyen. YA SOLON FALTAN DOS CAP HAAAAA.

Esta experiencia ha sido muy loca.

Gracias por todo

Con el corazón en la mano.

Emmipu :3


	4. Te amo más que ayer

Holi:3

* * *

Parte 4

 **BELLA POV**

 **40 AÑOS DÉSPUES**

Estábamos volviendo a Forks- a nuestro verdadero hogar.

La mayoría de los que nos conocían habían muerto o eran ancianos- ya no teníamos peligro de que nos reconocieran.

La leyenda y accidente de la casa Cullen no había desaparecido por completo, los rumores e historias seguían circulando como un viejo recuerdo.

Pero desde que el rumor de que la casa Cullen había sido comprada se convirtió en un nuevo tema para hablar en este pequeño pueblo. Varios se preguntaban quiénes eran los locos dueños que la habían comprado y así iniciaron de nuevo a recordar el accidente y a contar las leyendas que circulaban sobre la casa.

Varios de los vecinos observaban desde la ventana con asombro nuestros carros que pasaban.

Nosotros los ignorábamos- el pasar de los años hacia normal estas cosas.

Edward conducía con su hermosa sonrisa, mientras que yo tarareaba una canción que estaba pasando por la radio, observaba por la ventana los árboles que pasaban rápido, convirtiéndose en sombras verdes; me hacían recordar los años que habían pasado, tan rápidos como estos árboles.

El recuerdo de aquella última noche en Forks, era lo primero que recordaba.

 **FLASH BACK~**

-ALICE- grito con dificultad Cynthia- suéltame- susurro débil.

Edward se separó de mí abruptamente al escuchar a Cynthia, ambos corrimos hacia la ventana que dirigía al cuarto de Cynthia. Edward escalo como un mono-araña; yo en cambio me quede mirándolo aturdida.

-Alice para- escuche que decía Edward, salte hasta llegar a un árbol para luego saltar y caer en el cuarto.

Edward trataba de apartar a Alice de Cynthia sin maltratarla, me acerqué un poco con duda.

-No- dijo Edward, lo mire confundida, señalo hacía la puerta.

 _-¿Escuchaste a Cynthia gritar?- preguntaba la mamá de Alice._

-Yo los distraigo- dije, escape por la ventana para dirigirme a la puerta principal, cuando llegue golpee lo más humanamente posible, pero con una fuerza dónde pudiera llamar la atención.

No necesite durar más de un minuto para que mi cerebro gravara la escena, Alice mordía el cuello de Cynthia que cada vez se veía más pálida, sangre cubría la pijama blanca de la niña, y algunas gotas habían caído en la ropa de Alice, Edward la tomaba del cuello tratando de apartarla, desvié todos mis pensamientos apartando las horribles escenas que había presenciado segundo antes, me estremecí al escuchar los sollozos de Cynthia cada vez más débiles.

Volví a golpear esta vez más fuerte.

Lo último que escuche fue como los pasos de los padres se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Los gemidos habían secado.

-Hola Bella- me saludo cariñosamente la mamá de Alice.

-Buenas noches señora Brandon ¿se encuentra Alice?- trate de escuchar algún ruido proveniente de la habitación de Cynthia pero todo estaba sumido en silencio, quitando las respiraciones y latidos de los padres.

-Si ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto el padre.

-Si no es mucha molestia- dije.

-Claro entra, está en el cuarto de Cynthia- dijo la madre.

-Muchas gracias señores- dije, entre caminando, señale las escaleras y subí corriendo.

Cuando llegue al cuarto, me encontré con una Cynthia ya cambiada, con la piel tal blanca como un papel, su pijama anterior fue cambiado por un pijama rosado; noté que respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

Deje de ver a Cynthia cuando escuche el sollozo de Alice, ella estaba escondida en los brazos de Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Casi la mato- hipo, mire a Edward algo incómoda, me acerque lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que me posicione al lado de Alice, cuando nuestras miradas se unieron ella se abalanzo escondiéndose en mis abrazos, la recibí como una pequeña niña.

-Todo estará bien- dije así no estuviera segura.

Edward nos rodeó con sus brazos, luego comenzó acariciar el cabello de Alice.

-Está bien- dijo Edward, Alice volteo a mirarlo, busco alguna mentira en sus ojos pero no encontró nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó escéptica.

-Sé que puedes escuchar su corazón aun latiendo- respondió, todos quedamos en silencio escuchando los débiles latidos de ella.

-Son débiles- susurro.

-Dentro de unas horas serán más fuerte- dijo- además es hermana tuya se curan rápido- sonrío, ella asintió pero una mueca atravesó su rostro.

-No te culpes- dije- no ha pasado a mayores, estará bien- nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo indefinido, agacho la cabeza y asintió.

-Debemos irnos-susurro Edward, Alice asintió.

-Claro.

-Las espero afuera- dijo, ambas lo seguimos con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

Antes de salir del cuarto, Alice se dirigió hacia Cynthia, corrí hacia ella observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Estoy bien- susurro, asentí-Perdóname hermana- susurro, besa la frente de Cynthia y salimos del cuarto, bajamos las escaleras en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto en mitad de las escaleras.

-Casi mato a mi hermana pero estoy bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estará bien- ella rueda los ojos

-Creo que si- sonríe, pero su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

Cuando llegamos al primero piso, ambas tomamos aire para luego dirigirnos a los padres de Alice.

-Tengo que irme- dije- fue un gusto verlos.

-Cuídate Bella- dijeron ambos, abracé a Alice.

-Te espero afuera- susurre, camine hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Alice- grite y salí.

Edward estaba apoyado sobre el auto del padre de Alice, su mirada era pérdida.

Corrí hacia el para abrazarlo.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunté, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Perdió bastante sangre, pero estará bien- agacha la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- levante la mirada.

-Lo estoy- sonrío.

-Lo hiciste bien Edward, sin ti dios sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

-Llegue tarde.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo.

 _-Me tengo que ir- dijo Alice._

 _-¿Ahora?- preguntó el padre._

 _-Mañana volveré por mis cosas- ambos suspiraron- me han llamado, hubo algunos atrasos en los vuelos así que…_

 _-¿Sabes que esta es tu casa cariño?- preguntó la mamá._

 _-Lo sé- susurro Alice_ , escuchamos como los tres se abrazaba y la mamá de Alice murmuraba cuanto la amaba.

Después de unos momentos Alice, corrió hacia nosotros y nos quedamos ahí abrazados olvidando lo que sucedió unos minutos antes.

-Vámonos- dijo

…

Volvimos al otro día, presentando a Rossalie, Emmett y a Edward como uno de nuestros compañeros que había ganado las becas; contestamos preguntas que ellos hacía acerca de la beca (que practicamos toda la noche) y para ser más creíble la mentira presentamos un folleto (que encontramos por internet) , después de salir de dudas, después de todas las preguntas aclaradas hicimos una parrillada para despedirnos.

La hermana de Alice- Cynthia- había mejorado, aunque seguía débil.

Por la noche, cuando dejamos a Alice en el hotel, Rose y yo nos encargamos de darle un poco de sangre mientras dormía.

Al final del día nos despedimos con la promesa de venir en las próximas vacaciones y en navidad.

 **FIN FLASH BACK~**

Y así, cada año, en las fechas especiales o vacaciones, íbamos y visitábamos a los padres de Alice y a Cynthia.

Cada vez que íbamos a Forks Jasper visitaba por las noches a su padre para saber de su vida- aunque no lo admitiera le importaba su padre y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que él cambiara- pero el pobre hombre no cambio, seguía botando el dinero como loco en apuestas y en alcohol.

Un día Jasper entro a la casa, su padre estaba en casa superando una resaca de la noche anterior, pero cuando vio a Jasper lo saco a puños y patadas de la casa, insultándolo y negándole que volviera. Desde esa noche Jasper no volvió a visitarlo o saber de él.

Viajábamos por todo el mundo, recorriendo cada rincón que nos podía proporcionar el planeta, fue un gran alivio tener a una psíquica que podía pronosticar el clima de los países al que íbamos, era increíble descubrir nuevas culturas y más con los ojos de vampiros, veía cosas imaginables.

Cuando dejábamos de viajar, vivíamos en pueblos nublados y frío - igual que Forks- para vivir y hacernos pasar como estudiantes o universitarios.

Después de 10 años no volvimos en vacaciones o en navidad, no cambiábamos y los padres de Alice ya comenzaban a preguntar, pero no podíamos responderles, no lo podrían entender. Pero si íbamos a visitar a Cynthia a escondidas.

Cynthia sabia la verdad, la parte de que éramos vampiros; era una chica muy lista ya que lo descubrió por ella misma, nunca grito, ni nos juzgó… eso fue un gran alivio para Alice, al pasar de los años, no tenía que esconderse o darle una explicación de porqué no cambiaba.

Alice fue la primera en casarse, planeo una boda a lo grande, pero al final se casó en las vegas por petición de Jasper, los únicos invitados fuimos nosotros (Rossalie, Emmett, Edward y yo). Cynthia se enojó con ella, pero la perdono inmediatamente cuando supo que planeaba otra boda- así fue- fue a lo grande y romántica, perfecta para la hermosa pareja.

Rossalie y Emmett no quedaron atrás, se casaron por su aniversario de más de 100 años.

Luego fuimos nosotros.

Alice planeo todo, invito a casi todo el instituto- del que estábamos por ese momento- pero no importo, al final todo valió la pena; cuando vi los ojos de Edward todo se olvidó, valió demasiado la pena cuando vi su cara, sonriéndome mientras me acercaba y más cuando dije "acepto".

Nosotros tal vez no cambiábamos pero Cynthia seguía siendo humana, ella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, se había casado a los 25 años con una gran hombre, se graduó y se volvió en una gran diseñadora gráfica; 5 años después tuvo su primer hijo Ethan, 2 años después llego Lily, y un año más tarde su última hija Alice.

Pero no todo seguía igual, el tiempo pasaba y todos cambiaban, menos nosotros…

30 años después el tiempo tomo a los padres de Alice, ellos fallecieron por un accidente de auto, cuando iban a visitar a Cynthia, fue una semana muy dolorosa para todos, pero más para las hermanas- Cynthia y Alice.

Tenía que admitir que fue muy extraño observar como las personas morían a mí alrededor, el dolor se instalaba en mi pecho y la impotencia de que las lágrimas nunca acudieran era un sentimiento y sensación extraña.

-Podrías callarte- grito Edward trayéndome a la realidad, observe su rostro ahora enojado –Idiota-susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Pensamientos sucios de Emmett- respondió, reí, observe como personas salían de sus casas para ver la caravana de carros.

-Creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención- dije señalando por la ventana.

-Vamos cariño teníamos que hacer una entrada triunfal- sonríe, toma una de mis manos y besa mis nudillos.

-Para ti, tres carros ostentosos mostrando 6 adolescentes, que han comprado una casa embrujada, donde hubo más de 100 asesinatos, seguidos por 3 camiones dónde podría estar la mitad de la casa de ellos ¿te parece una entrada triunfal?

-Si…-niego con la cabeza- somos Cool- río, mi mirada de nuevo observa a esas extrañas personas, hay ancianos que salen y trato de averiguar si es algún compañero que estuvo conmigo en el instituto, pero ninguno me es familiar. Pasamos frente la casa de Ángela. Me preguntó qué será de ella.

Es extraño, todo sigue siendo igual, los recuerdos se vuelven tan vividos, puedo recordar que era caminar con el frío de la noche después de terminar una tarea en la casa de Ángela, todo es igual pero las personas que salen de aquellas casa que están intactas han cambiado, ninguna cara es familiar para mí.

-Este pueblo no ha cambiado nada-comento.

-Tu tampoco- sonrío.

-Idiota- reí- ¿así que viviremos en la casa embrujada de los Cullen?- digo bromeando.

-Creo que sí- unos kilometros más adelante la casa se ilumina a nuestra llegada, algunos rayos del sol dan directo a los vidrios haciendo que la casa, Alice chilla - Es increíble que un duende pueda conducir ¿no crees cariño?- aprieto mis labios evitando reírme, Emmett estalla en risas.

-Es más increíble que un abuelo pedófilo este con una chica que podría ser su tátara, tátara, tátara nieta- trato de no reírme por la cara que ha puesto Edward.

-Eres asombrosa hermana- grita Emmett- te admiro.

-Lo se osó lo sé- contesta Alice, los autos se estacionan frente a la entrada.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto a Edward antes de bajarme.

-Completamente listo- sonríe, baja a una velocidad vampírica y abre mi puerta como todo un caballero.

-Gracias señor Cullen.

-Con gusto señora Cullen- sonrío por mi apellido de casada.

\- ¿Listos para entrar?- dice Alice cuando ya todos estamos frente la entrada, todos asentimos, el olor a polvo recorre mis fosas nasales.

Emmett sale corriendo.

-COJERE LA MEJOR HABITACIÓN- grita, todos salen corriendo para buscar una, yo en cambio entro despacio siguiendo a Edward.

Llegamos a su antigua habitación, todo sigue igual una pequeña capa de polvo cubre todo- Edward ríe, me acerco a él y rodeo con mis brazos su cintura, el voltea y me besa la frente.

-¿Estas bien?- acaricio su mejilla un poco preocupada.

-Mejor que nunca- susurra, atrapa mis labios con los suyos, suspiro, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, después de esto siento como soy elevada para después estar acorralada contra la pared.

-Tenemos que desempacara- digo en un suspiro, hace un puchero - no me convences- me separo de él, evitando no volver a sus brazos y después no tener el suficiente auto-control, camino hacia la puerta y luego volteo a mirarlo- entre más rápido terminemos mejor-guiño un ojo para luego bajar al primer piso.

Pasa veloz junto a mí- sonrío.

-Cynthia vendrá esta noche- anuncia alegre Alice- así que todos a desempacar y a organizar esta casa- todos nos separamos por varios lugares de la casa.

Corremos de lado a lado subiendo cajas y muebles, Rossalie limpia el polvo, Jasper lleva el equipaje de algunos, Edward lo imita y Emmett pone los muebles.

-Emmett ponlos en la esquina- dice Alice- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- grita Alice- es la otra esquina.

-¿Cuál esquina? –pregunta un Emmett confundido.

-¿Acaso no tienes imaginación?- pregunta irritada Alice.

-Pues…

-Mejor ni me respondas- dice Alice, Emmett sonríe pícaramente, dirige una mirada "sexy" a Rossalie.

Evito la escena cargada para mayores de 18 corriendo hacía algún auto.

…

A las 4 de la tarde todo está en su sitio, las chicas ahora se están arreglando para la llegada de Cynthia y la familia, yo en cambio observo como los chicos juegan Xbox.

-Voy a ganar, lo sé- repite Emmett.

-Nunca te dejare ganarme.

-Apostemos.

-20 dólares.

-Hecho- Emmett con la mano izquierda tapa el control de Jasper para hacerlo perder.

-Que miras preciosa- susurra Edward, salto cuando siento su respiración en mi nuca.

-Viendo como la especie vampírica varia de inteligencia- respondo

-OYE- gritan Emmett y Jasper, sonrió.

-Sabes que eres mi favorito- comento, entre los dos se miran, Emmett sonríe.

-Ya lo sé- dice este con superioridad

-Habla de mí.

-No de mí.

-De mí- comienzan a abalanzarse haciendo una pelea de cosquillas, ruedo los ojos.

-Me debes algo- comenta Edward, fijo mi mirada en él, corro hasta nuestra habitación, no tengo que esperar ni 30 segundos cuando siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, gimo al sentir su lengua en mi cuello

-Edward- jadeo, el me mira con sus penetrantes ojos, estamos en medio de la habitación.

Noto como todo es igual pero sé que algo ha cambiado.

Me arrodillo en la misma alfombra- ahora limpia- de hace 40 años, esta vez la fibra de la alfombra no me talla, ahora Edward no ve mis mano me ve directamente a mí, me ve feliz- sonrío- sus ojos no son frío tiene algo cálido que hace que mi corazón muerto lata, un fuego recorre todo mi cuerpo, no tiemblo por el miedo, tiemblo por el deseo de estar cerca a él- observo nuestras manos, ya sus manos no son frías son cálidas- observo sus ojos curiosos- ahora no tengo miedo, tengo seguridad, no le temo, lo amo, mi corazón no se acelera como antes pero sé que esta ahí cuando siento su mano en la mía.

-A pesar del tiempo siento que ha cambiado todo pero a la ves nada- comienzo hablar- estamos en la misma habitación, en la misma posición como hace 40 años, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado, te amo más que ayer y sé que mañana te amare más que hoy si es posible- él me observa detenidamente con una sonrisa, esa que me derrite- quiero agradecerte estos años de absoluta felicidad, has cumplido tu promesa, ya la tristeza se ha ido, ha sido cambiada por la felicidad que me recorre el cuerpo hora, cuando estás conmigo… - agacho la cabeza , pero él toma mi mentón, me hace verlo a los ojos- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado "Pianista de la muerte"- él sonríe por su apodo.

-Todos sigue igual pero ha cambiado- río- sé que suena raro pero sigue igual el sentimiento que llevo acá- señala dónde está su corazón- hace 40 años era la misma sensación, pero digo que ha cambiado por que te amo más que hace 40 años- acaricia mi mejilla- me has enseñado amar durante estos años y antes- lo miro confusa- si pudiera cambiar mi vida no lo haría esto es lo que quiero- acto seguido me besa, no fue un beso feroz, tampoco rápido fue uno lento en donde podía saborear todas las palabras que habíamos revelado, el sentimiento seguía pero había crecido.

-Edward- susurro.

-Vamos cariño a tomar un baño- frunzo el ceño.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- toma de mi mano llevándome hasta nuestro baño (que tiene estilo victoriano).

Observo la bañera, sus patas tiene una pintura dorada dándole un toque antiguo, observó a mí al rededor las baldosas blancas, reluciendo, un espejo frente a nosotros se extiende de pies a cabeza, Edward me observa desde él, desliza su mano hasta mi hombro para luego depositar pequeños besos.

-Te amo- susurro.

-Te amo- dice viéndome hacia los ojos.

Y así con el corazón en la mano, nos bañamos entre ambos, dándonos besos y miradas picaras.

Y al final hicimos el amor, no necesitamos palabras para saber lo que sentíamos.

…

Vestido y arreglados, salimos en el volvo de Edward hacía el lugar sorpresa.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Esta te gustara-tomo la mano de él, sonríe.

-Aguantare- susurro, duramos unos pocos kilómetros hasta que nos adentrarnos a Forks, cada semáforo en rojo volteaba a mirarlo pero él me ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Tengo que hacer esto- saca de su chaqueta un antifaz negro, lo miro extrañada.

-¿Ver 50 sombras te afecto?- reí.

-Señora Cullen no me haga quitarme la correa- reí- voltea o te azoto.

-Qué miedo- hice que temblaba, obedecí y luego todo se volvió en negro, conducío unos 7 minutos hasta que se detuvo, agudice más mis sentidos pero el ambiente era el mismo.

-Espera aquí- asentí, después sentí que me tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar.

-Edward ¿a dónde vamos?

-Espera tenemos la eternidad.

-Estoy ansiosa- río, cuento que sube 3 escalones, luego se detiene y escuche unas llaves sonar- Edward- luego algo hizo clip y luego una puerta chirrió.

-Ya-cuando estuve de pie quite el antifaz.

Quede con la boca abierta al saber dónde estábamos. Busque la mirada de Edward, detrás de mí él sonreía.

-Mi hogar - susurro, camino hacia la sala, igual.

Mi corazón se encogió al ver la silla de mi padre.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar- susurra, mi cuello juro que crujió cuando voltee a mirarlo

-¿Nuestra?- el asintió- no entiendo- mire hacia los lados, todo estaba igual pero no había ni una capa de polvo.

-La he comprado- salte hacia él.

-¿Es nuestra?- sonreí aun colgada del cuello de él, asintió- No lo puedo creer-grite, comencé a repartir beso en el rostro de él, el reía mientras lo hacía.

-Créelo cariño.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Tengo mis formas- sonrió triunfante.

-Eres el mejor- besé sus labios.

-Mírala cariño- corrí por toda la casa sonriendo, había momentos dónde mi corazón se encogía pero cuando Edward me tomaba de la mano desaparecía esa sensación.

El lugar más triste fue la habitación de mis padres, no había vuelto a verlo desde que mi padre falleció, todo seguía igual pero no estaba llena de polvo como la imaginaba,

-¿No hay polvo?- pregunté, Edward carraspeo y se encogió de hombros-tú

-¿Yo?- se hizo el tonto.

-¿Tú limpiaste la casa?- asintió, mire a mi alrededor- Desde la muerte de papá no había vuelto a esta habitación, la casa… pensé en ella varias noches, no pensé que la volvería a ver- suspiro, toma mi mano.

-Ahora es tuya.

-Nuestra- lo corregí, sonrío.

Recorrí la casa sin creerme aún que estuviera pisando de nuevo esa madera vieja, tocar de nuevo mi edredón y mi pequeño atrapa sueño que colgaba en el cabecero de mi cama traía tantos recuerdos que mi cerebro estaba por explotar.

-Tenemos que irnos cariño- agacho la cabeza, corrí hacia él.

-¿Volveremos después?- asiente- Gracias.

-No hay de…- pero no lo deje terminar, lo besé.

-Cariño- trataba de hablar pero mis labios no lo dejaban.

-Bella- con cariño me aparto de él- no me mires así cariño- fruncí más el ceño- tenemos que irnos Cynthia está por llegar- asentí- vamos cariño- depósito un corto beso en mis labios para luego salir corriendo.

-Edward el auto- corríamos tomados de la mano.

-Pasare por él mañana, tenemos que llegar temprano- asentí

…

Nos escurrimos por la ventana evitando hacer ruido.

Alice observaba la puerta mientras saltaba.

-HAN LLEGADO- grito Alice, Cynthia entraba de la mano con Carter, los niños (ahora adolescentes) le seguían.

-HERMANA-grito Alice, ambas corrieron abrazarse.

Edward y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

Cynthia estaba en un abrazo de osos con Emmett, los niños miraban la escena divertida, el esposo de Cynthia sonreía al ver la escena.

-Pero como has crecido pequeña- decía Jasper a Alice junior (el apodo que le había puesto Emmett) mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Los tacones ayudan- dijo luciendo sus tacones relucientes- tía Alice tenía razón.

-Siempre la tiene cariño- responde él.

-EMMETT BAJAME- grita Cynthia, él la baja y la mira ofendido.

-No todos tiene el placer de tener abrazos de osos- dice, cruzándose de brazos. Cynthia rodea a su esposo por la cintura y ríe.

-No me hacen falta en realidad- se burla, el abre la boca.

-Solo porque te haya salido una cana no eres más sabía que yo- ahora es Cynthia la que se queda con la boca abierta.

-Abuelo pedófilo- le dice encogiéndose de hombros, todos reímos- 276 años te han llegado mal he.

-La hiciste- le digo, Carter frunce el ceño pero ignora lo que dijo su esposa.

La única que sabe de nuestro secreto es Cynthia, un día- antes de que conociera a Carter- le dimos la opción de convertirse, pero ella decidió quedarse como humana. Fue un poco duro para Alice pero lo acepto.

Cynthia no quiso involucrar a su esposo y a sus hijos en nuestro secreto.

-Bella-me estrecha en un abrazo de oso, le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas hermosa- digo, noto como pequeñas líneas se posan en sus ojos cuando me sonríe, su cabello largo cae en cascada en su espalda dándole un aire juvenil, noto como una pequeña cana se asoma en la coronilla, su vestido amarillo ilumina su rostro y sus curvas de mujer resaltan, sus mejillas se ponen en un tono rosado. Trago saliva, no he cazado por una semana.

-Tú también- sonrió, Edward me toma de la cintura trayéndome a la realidad.

-Me harás sonrojar- comentó, ambas reímos.

-Hola pequeña- la saluda Edward, ella se sonroja y la abraza con su brazo libre.

-Iré a saludar cariño- abrazo a Cynthia y le doy un beso a Edward, me aparto un poco para comenzar a saludar.

-Hola tía- dice feliz Ethan, me levanta en un abrazo.

-Bájame pequeño.

-Soy más alto que tu- río.

-TÍA- gritan Alice junior y Lily, abro mis brazos para recibirlas- te extrañamos- dijieron.

-Yo a ustedes traje unos regalos- dije, todas comenzamos a saltar.

-Eres la mejor- susurraron, Rossalie río pasito.

-¿Tienes hambre?- escuche que le pregunta Rose a Ethan, él se sonroja pero asiente- Vamos a cenar- levanta la voz Rose, todos nos dirigimos al comedor, corro hasta la cocina cuando noto que no hay platos.

Acomodamos la mesa, entre las chicas.

Ya todos sentados, comenzamos a cenar… bueno menos nosotros lo vampiros.

-¿No piensan comer?- pregunta Carter, el esposo de Cynthia.

-Antes cenamos veníamos agotados- respondo con naturalidad, el asiente.

Mentir se vuelve en costumbre cuando estas con humanos, los años han hecho que salga con naturalidad.

-Debe ser agotador mudarse.

-Tú lo has dicho- digo levantando mi copa de vino.

-¿Tío me ensañaras a jugar soccer?- pregunta Ethan.

-Claro- contestan Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo, Ethan se sonroja.

-Bueno… Emmm… gracias- ríe nerviosamente

Mi mirada se pasa por toda la mesa.

Rossalie y Carter comienzan a placticar sobre política; Alice y Cynthia sonríen mientras hablan de algunos viajes que piensan hacer; Jasper, Emmett y Ethan charlan y planean bromas para que Ethan las practiquen en la universidad y Edward, Lily y Alice junior discuten sobre las materias más aburridas del instituto.

Sonrío por nuestra familia, a pesar del tiempo seguimos unidos, estoy orgullosa al saber que es la mejor familia que podría tener, me imagino a mis padres al lado mío levantando los pulgares.

-Tía ¿Cuál era la materia que odiabas?- pregunta Alice junior con una gran sonrisa; salgo de mi mundo y contesto rápido.

-Odiaba deportes- contestó, ambas me miran extrañadas, sueltan pequeñas risitas.

-Es lo más fácil- chillo.

-Si supieras cariño- digo, Edward ríe, sonrío.

…

La cena pasa rápida y divertida.

-Quiero hacer un brindis- habla Alice- Quiero brindar por esta hermosa familia, por los grandes momentos que hemos tenido y porque nunca nos hemos separado- todos alzamos nuestras copas- quiero agradecer por seguir aquí con mi hermana- abraza a Cynthia- haber conocido mis sobrinos, y a mi querido cuñado que me regala bonitos zapatos- reímos cuando Carter se sonroja- pero más importante agradezco, a los demás hermanos que he hecho… sin ustedes no sabría que podría ser de mí.

-Oh para por favor se me correrá el maquillaje- comienza a decir Emmett mientras se seca una lágrima imaginar. Todos reímos.

-Salud- decimos todos al unisón, chocamos nuestras copas para luego tomar la bebida que tenemos.

Después de irse Cynthia, Carter y los niños, todos nos dispersamos.

Alice y Jasper salen de caza- Alice aún no se acostumbra a la sangre de Cynthia- Rossalie y Emmett salieron hacer algunas de sus locuras en el bosque, mientras que Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto un poco picaros.

-Adelante señorita- dice mientras abre la puerta.

-Que caballero- digo, mientras entraba al cuarto me nalgueo- oye eso no es nada de caballeros-lo regañe, él se encoge de hombros.

-Tengo mis momentos.

Observo nuestra habitación, ya decorada finalmente, es acogedor, la cama se había cambiado para una matrimonial bastante espaciosa, la mesa de noche tenía encima de ella un hermoso florero antiguo con rosas recién recogidas, la foto de nuestra boda estaba al lado de nuestra cama.

La alfombra estaba intacta, pero encima de ella una mesa de centro con unos pequeños cojines al lado se situaba sobre ella, la mesa tenía unos libros y un pequeño juego de té.

En el escritorio habíamos acomodado nuestra ropa, el espejo había sido limpiado y ahora habían fotos pegadas en el sobre todo nuestros viajes.

En la habitación construyeron (los chicos antes de mudarnos) un pequeño armario y el baño, ambos basado en la época de Edward pero con ciertos toques modernos.

No preste más atención a nuestra habitación, pues Edward pasaba su nariz por mi cuello.

-Nunca me acostumbrare de esto- digo, tomo su camiseta y lo pego a mí.

-Y yo nunca me acostumbrare de amarte.

Y así comenzamos riendo y sonriendo tontamente, la ropa comenzó a molestar hasta que quedo regada en el piso, acariciábamos la piel del otro susurrando y gimiendo el nombre del uno y del otro, para luego unirnos y convertirnos en uno.

* * *

Como lo había prometido aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Disculpenmen por no subirlo el domingo (¿si? vale tengo memoria de corto plazo no recuerdo bien pero prometí que lo subía hasta el miercoles o si no debían matarme XD).

Este es el último capitulo de toda la historia, pero abra otro último que sera un EDWARD POV.

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

No será una continuación, de lo que paso al otro día o dentro de más años, quisiera que ustedes imaginaran más cosas, sera un final abierto (así se dice ¿verdad?) (ok tengo completamente muerto el cerebro hoy).

Hablando de Edward Pov, el capitulo tratara de los principios, un poco de la historia de Emm y Rose y más cosillas, no dare más pistas.

Tengo unas locas ideas rondando mi loquita cabecita así que veremos que pasa.

Tratare el subirlo el domingo o si no por lo máximo sera el miercoles. Tenganmen paciencia trato de darles lo mejor.

Dejando de alargar esto quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta pequeña idea que salio de mi cabeza, enserio no creí que fuera acabar.

Gracias por los reviews, son un gran apoyo.

Gracias por todo, y espero que hallan disfrutado la historia desde el principio.

Con el corazón en la mano Emmipu~


End file.
